Close To You
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA/ Emma is in her senior year and she's planning on going away for college. When she meets the returned soldier in town who moves right next door, will she stay when she falls for him? Will she be okay with the fact Sean is a single father with a dangerous ex on his hands? Let alone don't forget that Sean use to be part of a dangerous biker gang that has followed him to town..
1. The Guy Next Door

Being on the verge of an 18 year old girl was hard for Emma, especially when you struggled with school and what college you were going to get into and having very over baring parents. Oh, and a job from hell! Don't forget also dealing with a break up from a guy you dated most through highschool and lost your virginity to.

When Emma got downstairs to her bedroom, she called Manny Santos, one of her closest friends. Manny knew her number by heart and answered, "Hey clumsy."

Emma groaned and fell onto her bed. "Hey Manny."

Not only were her and Manny always together at school and after school, but they also both worked at _**Bricks Cafe and Bar**_. Cafe by day, Bar by night. It was pretty cool, other than the fact the boss sucked. Emma had accidentally smashed 20 cups that were piled in a box together today and he went absolutely bat shit crazy. Even took it out of her next pay check! And Emma was one of his best waitress'! And bartender. He wasn't suppose to let someone under 18 bartend, but he knew Emma was one his best workers so let it slide. Their little secret (Since Emma loved the money).

"Didn't he yell at you last week too?" Manny asked.

Manny was confused because this wasn't like Emma. At school, the blonde was like every teacher's pet. Some of the guys Emma dated got annoyed by how much she put work and studying in front of them. Emma Nelson was also a control freak, with very organizing habits. Not clumsiness. So this was unusual.

"Yes." Emma mumbled, sitting up and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She had hazel orbs that saddened when she explained, "I'm barely sleeping. I'm still waiting for my acceptance letter to come in. I think we have new neighbors cause theirs movers always making noise during my study hours! And Peter won't stop calling me every night-"

"Ugh," Manny snorted, "Peter needs to stop! Move on! And you need to stop pitying him. Answering his calls only gives him hope."

Emma frowned, "You think?"

"Yup!" Manny was quiet for a moment until she asked, "Have you gotten your acceptance letter yet? I got mine today."

Emma gasped, lifting up from the bed and dashed out of her room, still clenching the phone at her side as she ran up the stairs, almost running into her father.

"I'm walkin' here!" joked Snake, holding his mug of coffee and made sure none spilled as his daughter ran by.

"Sorry!" she yelped but kept running to the front door, whipping it open and hopping out. "Where is it, where is it?" she had grabbed the mail, and went through it before squealing and ripped the right one open.

 **Please be good! PLEASE BE GOOD!** Of course Highschool hasn't even ended yet, but it was good to know you were accepted to the University you always wanted. Her parents might of thought it was a little far away (6 hours), but Emma didn't seem to mind to think much of it. She could visit whenever!

"Emma what is it?" Her mother, Spike, asked. She came to the door where Emma raced back in, jumping up and down.

"I got in, I got in!"

Spike smiled and laughed softly as Snake came over grinning and put an arm around his wife. They knew Emma would. It was crazy Emma thought there was a chance she wouldn't make it in.

"Now." Spike put her hands out and stepped closer to her daughter slowly, "This is just one of the choices. Let the other acceptance letters come before you chose, and lets just think long and hard about which-"

"Mom." Emma rolled her eyes but smiled sadly to her mother/best friend. Her Mom was a teen mother when she had Emma, so it was always them. Them against the world. It seemed Spike had trouble letting that go. But Emma was all grown up now, she wanted out of here! She was destined for better things then trapped by over baring, protective parents. She was a smart girl.

"We're just saying it doesn't have to be a solid commitment right now. You still have a few more months of school." Snake reminded.

Emma snickered, already knowing her choice but just nodded to her parents to make them feel better. She then gasped, remembering Manny on the other end on the phone in her hand.

"Manny?"

"I'm here." She replied, "I'm trying to stop the ringing in my ear though." She teased.

Emma laughed and sat on the couch in amazement. "I can't believe it. I got in."

"We are gonna look **so hot** with our little scrubs." Both of them were going for nursing, though, Manny wanted to stay in town.. But they'd always keep in touch. They were best friends ofcourse!

Emma laughed and hung up soon after having made plans with Manny and some friends to go out to celebrate. Manny had already just turned 18 but that didn't matter, the bar they worked at always let them enter and even drink.

When Emma got ready and ran back downstairs, she was stopped by her father. "Where do you think you're going, Emma?"

He said on the couch with Spike, sharing popcorn and watching a movie. Spike looked on in disbelief, "You told us you'd watch Jack tonight."

Her daughter looked ready to go out. In high heels and a skirt that made Spike weary. Emma was grown up now, and now men, _**not boys**_ , **men** looked her way. Spike wasn't sure she wanted her to go out like that.

"Mom, I want to go out with my friends. I always watch Jack!" Emma complained..

Spike pouted a bit, looking at Snake, but he gave her a look which said it was true. Emma was young, she needed her own life. "Well. .Alright."

"Ask Imogen to do it! Jack loves her!" Emma mentioned his other babysitter and dashed out after that, not looking back.

(((*))))

The next morning, Emma rolled over, still wearing her last nights outfit. Well, at least she knew she looked good. She got up, rubbing her forehead with a groan at the migraine she had. Manny had made her drink way too much!

After pulling herself to the bathroom, Emma put the shower on and turned to the mirror before she undressed. She looked tired, a little mascara under her left eye that she now wiped off with a Kleenex and she giggled to herself shaking her head. She might of went a little crazy lastnight. That wasn't like her but she deserved it after all the studying and hard work she did this year.

"Emma! Breakfast!" she heard her mother after jumping out of the shower, and Emma wrapped a white towel around her dripping toned wet body. Her fingers ran through her damp blonde hair and she grabbed her dryer, styling her hair to a nice blow out look with a round brush.

For having a hangover, she looked pretty darn good as she skipped down the stairs with a pair of white shorts and a black tank top that clung to her hour glass body. Her long tanned legs showed off as she went down the steps, swinging around the banister to get to the kitchen.

"I don't think I have an appetite." Emma muttered honestly. She gazed up, to then stop in her tracks a little at the site of some guy sitting with her parents and Jack at the table.

He was an attractive guy (maybe older by a few years). He was WAY too young to be hanging out with her parents though, or atleast hanging out with them and seeming to be enjoying it. Him and Snake were hitting it off like 'buddies'.. maybe the stranger pitied the old man.

"Let me ask again. You're a _mechanic_ from the **military?"** Snake asked of the stranger with a laugh of happiness and disbelief. He couldn't ask for a better neighbor!

Emma took a wild guess this guy was the reason to the moving trucks she saw and heard all week long. Cool! A hottie for a next door neighbor. Manny would just LOVE the cliché! And view. The mysterious stranger wore dark blue jeans and a fitted white shirt. His muscles were defined and snug around the sleeves of his shirt. It was clear he was in good shape. Military did Snake say?

Meanwhile, Emma caught her mothers look as Spike had heard her daughters 'no appetite' remark. "Could that loss of appetite be due to you coming in late last night missy? Is it possibly from a hangover?"

Emma felt the blush rise to her cheeks, especially when the guy at the table raised his eyes to look at who Spike was talking to and his gaze locked on Emma. He had beautiful stormy blue eyes, and a sexy deep voice too.

"Hey." He greeted smoothly. His voice was like butter. Emma wished she looked as calm and collected as he did, but every hair on her body stood up. He was a gorgeous guy. Handsome as hell.

Snake noticed Emma now too and looked back to Sean, "Emma, this is Sean."

"Our new neighbor." Spike explained.

"Hey." Emma finally greeted back and took another brave step forward to sit down at the table to join them.

"Emma just got into Brown and York." Spike told Sean proudly. Emma noticed him quiet for a moment and then he blinked and didn't seem impressed or something. Emma got a little offended. What was that look for?! Those were extremely good schools!

"That's awesome. Those are good schools." Sean said and then turned his head back to Snake. "You said you had an old caddie?"

"And a mustang, and a red rover." Emma muttered under her breath but they heard her. Snake chuckled, knowing he had a bad habit of collecting old cars. It was a pricey collection. But Sean should appreciate it!

Emma wondered why Sean didn't even crack a smile. He was even getting up to leave. He didn't even glance once more at her.

Snake rubbed his hands together like he was making food. "Let me show you my pride and joy."

The guys got up, Snake looking excited and Sean looking like he wanted to get out of the house as fast as Snake. Emma wondered why he got so tense suddenly? He didn't even say goodbye but thanked her Mother for the beverage.

Emma asked her mom playfully, "Hey, I'm his pride and joy too right?"

"Oh yes honey, he loves you dearly." Spike assured, standing up to collect dishes. "He just loves his cars more."

Emma giggled, but then glanced the way Sean and her father went out into the garage. What a mysterious guy….

"So he's from the army?"

"Yeah. He moved in a week ago. He seems to keeps to himself but your Dad saw him standing by his car in the driveway and the two seemed to click."

"Guys and their engines." Muttered Emma, a curious eye on the door they left out of.

"We were just telling him about Imogen before you came in. How great she is at babysitting."

"Great." Emma said dryly and not sure why that would be a topic to want to talk about.


	2. Off Limits

"Do you work tonight?" Manny asked Emma, walking to her locker the next day with her for their second period class.

"Nope, I'm free as a bird." Emma wore a yellow little sundress and it showed off her summer tan. Her hair was in soft loose curls.

Manny smirked, "Well _birdie,_ want to go out?"

"On a school night? You know my answer."

Manny was halfway rolling her eyes when she then saw who was coming down the hall , "Oh man. See yeah!"

Emma wondered what had Manny quickly walking the other direction. As Emma opened her locker, she turned her head to see Peter on his way over. He walked with Darcy Edwards who seemed to swallow a lump in her throat while she locked eyes with Emma and then walked the other way when Peter said something to her. Peter than locked eyes on Emma and came over.

"..hey."

Emma tried to force a smile, "Hey. How are you?"

"Good." He nodded his blonde head, then crossed his arms. He awkwardly leaned on the locker next to hers. "How are you? You didn't pick up my last call."

Emma bit the end of her tongue and shoved her books into her locker as she tried to think of another excuse to come up with.

"It's fine." He sadly chuckled but shrugged, "I mean, we broke up months ago and I should of taken the hint before."

Emma cringed and offered, "I'd still like to be friends."

He cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder and lowered his voice, "Actually..Darcy wouldn't like that."

"You guys are dating?"

Peter was not going to be happy with the 'no touching below the waist' rule girls like Darcy had. Which Emma totally respected and use to be one of those 'wait til marriage' kind of girls herself. But Peter himself wrecked that, since such a horndog when they were dating and a year in a relationship he somehow convinced Emma he deserved it. They were anothers first.

"Yea."

Wow. He must really like her.

"Good. I'm happy for you." Emma admitted with a soft smile.

Peter grinned. "Cool. See yeah around." He gave her one final longing gaze and walked off. Emma finally exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding and watched him leave.

Finally! She'd been wanting to break free from him for a long time now. She went to turn and almost bumped into somebody. She cursed and shut her eyes, "Why are you just standing there like a little freaky stalker!?"

Jay Hogart scoffed in disgust, "I wouldn't waste my time stalking you."

Emma glared up at her rival since grade Nine. "Yet here you stand."

Jay looked in Peter's direction, "What'd he want?"

Emma laughed. It was remarkable really! Jay Hogart had some insane issues he needed to deal with. "And here you pretend to 'care'. Do my eyes deceive me? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me now?"

"I want nothing to do with you if you don't want to keep seeing me."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like we were dating Jay! We were sleeping-" Emma stopped, flushing a bit and didn't want to say it. She looked around to make sure nobody heard that. Her and Jay had slept together maybe once or twice. Honestly, it was a BIG mistake. One time being when she was still dating Peter. He had yet to find out. She felt so horrible. It was a bad night, a night Emma thought she was going to break up with Peter but instead ended up leaving the party with Jay Hogart. Someone she didn't think she'd ever leave a party with. She was drunk too, entirely way too drunk.

Lets just say she was going through some growing up issues then. Now, Jay nor Peter could take the hint. She just wanted to be on her own now. She was really figuring herself out. The sex part I guess was good with Jay. Peter was really just her first and never really that experienced. Jay taught her some things. But that was it, and neither had that 'spark' Emma wanted to find in a guy. In a **real** relationship.

Jay didn't know what a real relationship was.

"Sleeping around together isn't 'seeing' another." Emma taunted.

Manny was on her way back as she looked Jay up and down like poison, "I came back to save you from the ex to find you with the vulture." She taunted Jay, " _Fly away_."

"Whatever" Muttered Jay, ready to leave but snarled at Manny. She always got under his skin. She gasped. He hated Manny because, well, because she hated him. Manny thought he used Emma like he used most girls. Usually him and Manny were on somewhat good terms but not anymore.

"Lets go." Huffed Emma, pulling Manny along to stop another fight between her and Jay again. Sometimes Manny and Jay could really go at it.

((***)))

Later that day on the walk home from school, Manny walked with Emma, since she was coming over to hang out.

"And then Mia and Chanel even told Paige that I should be the assistant captain." Manny told Emma. "I mean, every school has one but us! But noooo, Paige can be the only.."

Manny faded out as Emma walked up to her driveway and slowed her pace down as she saw Sean standing in his own driveway, working on a motorcycle today. He had some car grease stains on his wife beater and jeans. He looked so hot, pushing his hair back as he focused so hard on a part on the front of the bike, bending down to view it and holding a wrench.

" _Who_ is **that?"** Manny asked, jaw dropping at the site of the hottie next door.

Emma's heart stopped, ripping her eyes off of Sean and at Manny. Before Sean saw or heard them, Emma grabbed Manny inside the house.

"Woah! Chill." Teased Manny, closing the door behind her and getting Emma's point. "You call dibs?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "He's our neighbor Manny. He's off limits. Okay?"

Manny smirked at Emma's unusual behavior. She almost looked nervous.. She had never seen her friend act this way. Maybe Emma just really didn't want her to mess with her neighbor. Manny liked to drive boys and men crazy.

Emma had to silently wonder if Sean would go for Manny. She wondered if Manny was his type? Probably. She was every guys type. Emma was a beautiful girl but in high school, Manny was more 'preferable'. She was 'funner'. Emma also didn't like one night stands, which Manny didn't seem to mind. But that was just an act. Emma knew Manny was a big romantic. She just hadn't found the right guy yet.

Neither had Emma..

"Girls, you want dinner?" came Snakes voice.

Manny teased, "Depends Mr.S! Did you make my favorite?"

Emma giggled and followed her friend to the dinner table. Baby Jack was set up in his high chair with his babysitter Imogen there. Emma was going out later and so were her parents for 'date' night.

"Hey." Imogen greeted Manny and Emma happily. She liked them, and also looked up to them. She was younger, still a freshmen.

"Mmm, pizza!" Manny exclaimed, happily picking up a cheezy piece of pizza.

"Two slices each." Spike confirmed, picking up her own pieces and Emma laughed at Manny's pout. Manny practically was another daughter to them for how long she and Emma have known another.

"How was school today girls?"

They both mumbled unsatisfyingly. "Just three more months." Breathed Emma, not waiting to get to college. She blushed when she caught Snake's glare to not remind her mother.

Woopsie!

(((*))))

Emma threw her covers over herself when she got into bed that night. She had a long day tomorrow, it was the day Mr Armstrong went over their final projects for their class. She was excited, yet nervous.

When she went to drift to sleep, Emma heard a baby crying. She sat up in her dark room and heard that it was a faint cry. That was definitely not Jack. Emma didn't know what other neighbors had a kid but she scoffed and laid back down, trying to block the noise out by putting a pillow over her head.

Meanwhile, at the party Manny wanted Emma to come to tonight, she smiled sharing a shot with Mia and giggling madly together.

"I'm glad you came!" Mia exclaimed. She was another cheerleader from school who was the one throwing this party. "Do you want more!?" she lifted the shot glasses.

Manny waved her off, "I'll go get it! You stay here."

Mia nodded and Manny moved through the crowd. She saw a cute guy eyeing her as she went down the hall and she hid her smile a bit, but invited him to come say hi with her open and welcoming glances. He was about to come up to her when she stopped at the fridge for more drinks but the guy who stood against the fridge scared him off.

Manny frowned with confusion and turned to see what scared the cutie off. Jay Hogart stood by the fridge.

"Hey Dimples." He greeted with that little nickname she just loathed! Even if it was a little cute.

"I need a drink." She said bleakly. She crossed her arms over her chest, making her little tight black dress _tighter_ around her.. He bit his tongue, trying not to glance down at her body. Everyone knew Manny Santos was a sex kitten though.

"What's the password?" he teased, not moving.

"Kickyouintheballs?"

He cringed playfully then noted simply, "Errrrrk. Wrong." He chuckled and scratched his short boxed beard. Had I mentioned he failed a few years ago? Jay was really 19, still stuck in highschool, trying to finish off his last classes. I guess Manny had to give him credit, his other juvenile friends either went to jail or dropped out.

"Out of my way, Jay."

" **Make** me, _Manny_ " just the way Jay said her name, Manny felt her legs get weak, and she got slightly hot and bothered. She liked the way he said her name, her real one, with such a dark and smoldering look in his eye.

Manny swallowed. She hated to admit to herself now and then that she did think Jay was hot as hell, but he was a BAD guy, or at least he always had been in the past and his little 'thing' with Emma was a shock even to her. She didn't think he'd ever go for her. Or Emma go for a guy like him. They weren't another's types yet neither was she and Jay but they had more chemistry she thought. Or at least had.

Manny was almost hurt when she heard they had hooked up. But she'd never tell them that.

"You know for years I've enjoyed our banter. But something really has a stick up your ass lately." Great. Jay was noticing now.

Manny scoffed at him and just turned, leaving. Jay went to go after her but then abruptly stopped and sneered a little until he sighed and watched her go back to her friends. He then frowned deeply, watching her and her friends leave to the next room until out of site. His face fell and then he raised his beer to his mouth and drank it down. He didn't know why their relationship changed lately, it use to be cute banter but now was actual banter.

Jay went to leave the party and bumped into the guy who was giving Manny 'the eyes' before she bumped into Jay. "Watch it." Jay growled and stormed off.


	3. This Is My Town

"Hey doll, give me another beer."

Emma was working again only on Bar Duty at Bricks café and bar. The bar was busy tonight. It was a usual busy Saturday, but instead of their usual stampede of college students, bikers were taking over the bar the last few days.

"Told you they boycotted the place." Manny told Emma when she poured some beer in a cup next to her.

Holly J, another bartender who only worked nights, turned from the counter. "These Bikers are ruining business."

Manny shook her head and put her two new freshly poured beers on a tray, "Actually, they've made this place 10% busier but you're right, we're losing the college kids."

"I don't mind Bikers." Smirked Alex, another employee who rushed by them with the bill from her last table in hand.

Emma wore a little skimpy black skirt and white tank top, her hair in long thick waves. She laughed a little whileHolly J shrugged her left shoulder.

"I mean, I don't mind it." Holly J confirmed and walked off with a blush rushing to her cheeks. There was only particular guy she didn't mind and stopped at his table. "Would you like anything else?"

A guy looked up with a redhead by his side and two other bikers. "No darlin', we're good."

Holly J smiled with another blush as he kept his dark eyes on her. The red head next to him narrowed her eyes though and taunted Holly J who just stood there, "You can go get us the bill now."

Holly J swallowed and nodded, scurrying off. Jesse turned to Ellie and sighed, "Don't have to scare every waitress away from the table, doll."

Ellie glared at Jesse wildly. She was fierce and cute, he'd give her that, but she was quick to get jealous or mad. A little hot head. But she was great in the sack.

Meanwhile by Emma, a whistle was heard by another leather vest wearing BDK biker. Emma and Manny shared a look at his rude way of getting their attention.

"A corona please!" he shouted.

Emma went to go get it, and Manny muttered under her breath, "Don't worry Em, bikers never stay in the same town for long."

Right. Emma mentally reminded herself of that too. Her eyes scanned around the bar that had a dangerous vibe to it now then the old comfortable vibe she was use to. Her eyes then glanced at the front door when it was opened, and she was shocked to see you know who walking in.

"Hey, is that your hot neighbor?" Manny asked behind her.

Emma jumped and looked back to the beer that was over pouring now and she shut the tap off quickly. "Shit." She cursed and grabbed a rag.

As she cleaned her mess up, she let her eyes wander back to Sean who stopped in the middle of the bar, his eyes also scanning for someone. He seemed to see who he was looking for and walked over to the table Holly J was just standing at with the bikers and red head. He went to the red head who seemed shocked and then happy to see him. When she stood up, Emma noticed them in a tense conversation. Or at least Sean was.

Emma's shoulders dropped. Of course he would be seeing someone. She was pretty too, the little redhead, and seemed like a 'cool' chick. That was probably Sean's type, the more rebellious kind of girls.

"Hello!?"

Emma jumped and looked at the Biker waiting for his beer. Right. Woops. "Here you go," she said politely, handing the particular man his beer without making eye contact. He rolled his eyes and left.

Emma and Manny leaned on the counter, watching the tense situation when the red head seemed to be getting angry by whatever Sean was saying to her. Sean tried to grab her arm after she tried to shove him for whatever he was saying and she began yelling and then tried to storm away but he wouldn't let her. That's when the biker she was with stood up.

"Uh oh." Manny tensed.

"Should I get Brian?" Emma asked a little fearfully. She did NOT want a bar fight. It honestly looked like Sean was just trying to talk to the girl though, not hurt her. They seemed to know another well. Sean seemed like a harmless person though-That was until the Biker grabbed Sean's arm and Sean's fist collided into his jaw and all the bikers from the table turned. Emma's heart pounded. Oh no. Oh shit.

Holly J scoffed as she walked by them with that tables bill, "Emma could you bring them the check? They're so hostile to me. Or at least the redhead is."

Emma nodded, her eyes never leaving Sean who seemed to glare at the man he had just punched and it seemed the man was even letting him get away with it, whipping the blood that poured from the right side of his nose.

"Jesse." Ellie said and hurried to his side, grabbing a napkin from the table and put it to his nose. She then glared at Sean, "Look what you did!"

Emma went over after grabbing the check from Holly J. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but as she came up behind, she heard some words back and forth.

"It's ok, El." Jesse insists, eyes darkly on Sean. Sean didn't ease up either, keeping his glare on both Jesse and Ellie.

Ellie turned from Jesse and sized Sean up and down slowly, kind of amused, "I didn't think you'd be so jealous of us together now."

"Jealous?" Sean had to laugh bitterly.

Emma glanced between them, noticing how off the rocker the redhead seemed now. The redhead got angry like she wanted Sean to be jealous.

Sean snapped again, "I'm not here for **you**. I'm here for **her.** Why the hell did you even come to this town?"

She seemed to soften a bit and answered, "We heard you were here."

Jesse insisted, "I told her it was a bad idea." he seemed to taunt Sean, "How was the army by the way?"

Sean clenched his fists but kept them at his sides and ignored Jesse. He glared at Ellie, "You don't just get to come back whenever **you** feel like it. It will confuse her."

"It's always about HER now. It use to be just me and you, what happened to that?!" Ellie was causing Sean to want to hit something again. Jesse was about to step forward and that's when Emma decided to jump in.

"Your bill!" Emma told them and cut off the tense situation while she handed the check to Jesse. Jesse blinked, and gazed between her, Sean, then the bill. He took it, and began to fill it out. Ellie bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms.

Emma glanced at Ellie, locking eyes with her for a moment. It's like the crazy redhead wanted a fight to break out, over her. Emma resisted rolling her eyes, especially when Jesse gazed back up at her longingly and then gave her a big tip. Emma then wondered, who was this 'her' that they were talking about?

Sean blinked too and looked at the more than familiar blonde that stood in the middle of them. His neighbor- Snake's daughter- Emma. The pretty little blonde.

"There you go, beautiful." Jesse handed the bill back to Emma.

"Please." Snorted Ellie, getting a little jealous and glared at Emma who just plastered a smile and went to go. She had to go past Sean again but avoided his eyes. She knew well that his eyes were on her though, curious and hard.

When Emma left, Sean tried to focus on Jesse again who spoke up, "You should stay, Sean. Have a beer on me. There's a lot of cute girls in here…"

Sean snapped back, "Don't get too comfortable."

Jesse bit the end of his tongue, his eyes darkening again on Sean. His nose still hurt but he sneered a little, "You know your brothers place in our club won't protect you for long. Nor your little 'solider' hero act."

"That a threat? Let me remind you that **you** came here, knowing this is my town."

"Ellie," Jesse turned his head towards her, "Go outside, start my harley." He looked a little fed up now. Ellie did as told and walked off but gave Sean one last glance. Jesse sighed and told Sean man to man, "She's a wild cherry, that one. Can't say no to her. She wanted to come, I couldn't stop her. I just wanted to make sure she didn't start trouble so we had to come along."

Sean didn't want to hear it. "Ellie will always be the cause of trouble. Just stay out of this town."

"Gladly. Just tell _her_ that." Jesse replied, annoyed. His eyes then fell on Emma again as he watched her take an order from the bar. "I'm gonna see if I can grab that blonde's number.."

Sean glanced back at Emma, she was smiling at her regulars at the bar, clueless to a guy like Jesse taking an interest in her. He grabbed Jesse's arm tightly before he went over. Sean's blood boiled and he warned Jesse one last time, **"Leave."**

Jesse stopped and raised an eyebrow, looking down at his arm and then at the blonde one last time. "Alright, fine." Geez, what got him so mad? "Lets go boys."

The bikers from the table got up, some even nodding at Sean, showing some kind of civilization between the two. Emma even peaked from the bar again, noticing that. Was Sean a biker? Or use to be? ?

"Nighty night." Jesse taunted Sean, before finally leaving for good.

Sean had to take a deep calm breath after that, and was glad they left.

By the bar, Emma didn't notice Manny watching her watch Sean. Manny curiously gazed at the mysterious stranger too who had made even the bikers a little uncomfortable or threatened. What did that mean on Sean's part? Was he a good guy to be around or not?


	4. Want a Ride?

After work, Emma and the girls walked out with the bouncer as they did every night at 2am after closing. You didn't know what wierdo's lurked outside downtown.

"Want to walk home together?" Holly J asked Manny, knowing they headed in the same direction. Emma usually had to cab or her parents would pick her up, seemed like she had to cab tonight.

"Sure." Manny was swinging her coat on as she noticed someone leaning on his motorcycle outside the bar as Brian the bouncer locked up the bar. She glanced Emma with a side smirk . "Night Em."

Emma had pulled her hair out of her jacket that she swung one on too, "Night!" she then stopped in her tracks, seeing who had waited for her outside.

Sean leaned off his bike, his arms crossed a little. How long had he been waiting there?

"Hey." His voice was so soft and smooth. Emma looked him up and down curiously. "You want a ride?"

Emma tore her eyes off of him to glance back at Manny and Holly J walking away, Manny snuck one more smile in before she was gone.

Emma turned back, trying to hide her blush. "Um. Sure."

He nodded, turning back to his bike and Emma cautiously walked over. He got on, putting on his little Harley helmet. Emma noticed the BDK label on the back of it. She wearily wondered if he was one of those bikers now. Was this safe for her to do?

She paused when he held his hand out to help her on. _Stop being stupid Emma, it's just a helpful hand._

Emma got on the back of his bike with his help and he cleared his throat from the front, "You have to hold on." She could feel him smiling a bit as he spoke, maybe taunting her even a little.

She rolled her eyes but smiled and then bit her lip as she did.

On the ride home, Emma noticed not only did Sean know what he was doing but he was a pro at riding. Her Dad would kill her for being on the back of someones motorcycle but at least Sean seemed like he was born on one. Plus, didn't her Dad like Sean?

When they got home, the engine that roared on the highway was now quiet and didn't wake the neighborhood as he parked it up in his driveway. Emma's door step was just 5 feet away.

"Thanks." Emma said, ready to hop off but her feet a little like jello and didn't know if that was from the ride, or Sean.

Sean got off to help her once more and took one of her hands in his, and his other took hold of her arm as she jumped off and then hopped down right in front of him. His stormy blue eyes gazed down at her piercing hazels and Emma's heart stopped as she took in how good looking he really was.

His hands then fell off of her and Emma snapped out of it, stepping back and he watched her run her hands through her hair.

"Well," she went to say goodnight, but knew she didn't want to.

Sean seemed to feel the same. "Does your Dad know you work at a bar?"

Emma went over the question and laughed a bit. Her parents trusted her, knew she was a smart girl. It seemed Sean still had a lot to learn about her. He seemed a little worried though and it was kinda cute.

"Yea. It's a café by day. It's a good bar though, I like it." She chose her next words wisely, "It's usually not filled up with bikers though.."

Sean smirked a little. Emma wanted to melt at that moment. That smirk was panty dropping material.

"They won't stay for long. " he then looked away with a frown on his face. Probably thinking of tonights little episode.

Emma glanced at his helmet on the bike again, "Are you.." she drifted. She sucked in a breath when he gazed right at her again, intensely.

Now he chose his words wisely, "..I **was."**

Silence. Emma bit her lip and didn't know what to think of that. It's like he sensed her uncomfortable vibe.

"My brother is their treasurer." He didn't know why he was explaining this all to her. He moved to this town not wanting anyone to know of his past, but here this girl stood and he wanted nothing but to be honest to her. He hated to have her feel uncomfortable around him and wanted her to know the truth.

"I joined the club around my teen years, got into some bad stuff, so chose to get out. Motorcycle gangs don't like that very much though… but since my brother was still in it, I was free to go. I joined the army next for about a year or two, and then .. I came here."

"And now you're just some ex-soldier?"

Sean chuckled, "Now I'm just some mechanic." He paused and added, "I work down the street from your bar actually. At Tony's garage."

"Oh." Emma tried to take this all in, but the fact her and Sean were even talking was enough to think about.

He itched the back of his neck, "If you need me to uh, pick you up after work sometimes..that's fine."

Emma raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

He continued, "Especially with the bikers in town. It's not really..safe." he chose to leave out the part Jesse took an interest in her. But Sean felt Jesse got his warning. He wouldn't go near her again.

But it was good to be on the safe side.

"Okay."

Sean and her locked eyes and Emma inched away to leave now, it was late, and if she stayed here any longer she might make an idiot of herself. Suddenly, there was a baby crying again. Emma strangely glanced back at her house, then back at Sean's, noticing it was coming more from there. It wasn't baby Jack.

"That's my cue." Sean joked, his eyes hard on her though as she put together he had a kid. A baby, in fact.

"You.." Emma drifted off and then mentally slapped herself. She just couldn't shut up, could she?

"Yea," he grinned a little sheepishly as he walked to his door, "I have a kid. A cruel 3 year old who doesn't like to sleep."

Emma was in a little shock. She turned to walk to her door slowly but then turned when she felt Sean's eyes still on her. Probably waiting until she got to her door.

"Yogart!" She called to him and shook her head at her outburst when he gave an odd look but grinned a little at her. The baby's crying got louder. "Give her yogart. It put Jack right to sleep, they're usually hungry but don't want the usual. Yogart is dairy so it puts them back to sleep and at least made Jack one happy baby.."

Sean raised his eyebrows but then nodded, and he had to ask. "How'd you know it was a her?"

"Just a guess." Shrugged Emma and she finally got to her door, pushing it open and closed it softly behind her, a smile on her face.

Over by Sean's, he too was still grinning. He then shook his head, wiping it off with a frown and then closed the door with a slight cringe. What the hell was he doing? Flirting with the daughter next door. He liked Snake, and Emma was beautiful but that didn't mean there wasn't other girls. Emma should be off limits.

But damn, she was really beautiful. Smart too. He was going to have to try that Yogart trick.

"Peyton." His voice was softer, and he opened his second bedroom door, seeing Peyton up in her crib, eyes shimmering with tears. "Come on," he lifted her up and sat down on the chair next to her crib.

He struggled a bit with her, but she clung to him, knowing he was her Daddy after all. He just didn't know what she wanted. Hell, it was probably her mother- but Ellie wanted nothing to do with her.

This was one of the 'bad choices' on his list from his dark past. Not Peyton, but Ellie. He loved Peyton with everything.

Him and Ellie use to be hot and heavy, but none the less never really serious. They were both 17 when they had met and she liked the danger and the biker parts of Sean. She wanted to be part of the gang. Not to mention Sean was drop dead gorgeous. But when Sean got older, he was offered the next step up from his position, but he let Jesse have it. It made Ellie mad that Sean didn't want to be a leader. Then, guess who she shacked up with next? But then she found out she was pregnant. Jesse wasn't happy, knowing it wasn't his.

When she got pregnant, Sean was worried the baby was really Jesse's but when he saw Peyton, he knew. She was his. And Ellie wanted to go on with her life in the gang with Jesse if Sean didn't really want to be a part of it anymore. She hated that Sean wanted to change their lives for one unplanned baby. He wanted to become some mechanic but Ellie didn't' want to change, she didn't even want the baby, but when she threatened to abort it, Tracker (Their club's treasurer and a somewhat dangerous guy with dangerous connections) told Ellie she had to have it or she'd be exiled from the club. So, she did, she had Peyton and went through the 9 months and birth all just to leave her on Sean's door step like it was trash. He was in the army then, so his step sister had to take care of Peyton until he got home. Now, it's been him and Peyton against the world. He hadn't seen Ellie in months, maybe a year, but she stopped by now and then to see how Sean was doing. She never asked about Peyton. She would take Sean back in a second but he knew it would mean he would have to give up Peyton too. He would never. And he never loved Ellie anyways, but this made it easier to hate her and let them both move on. . .

..if only Ellie would stop coming around.

((*))

The next day, Sean carried Peyton on his side, walking around his kitchen where his tired step sister yawned and stood up, "Sean, I can't watch her anymore. It's too much for me. She wants you, not me."

"I know, Jane. I think the neighbors got me a babysitter. Thanks for last night though."

"No problem. Why so late anyways?"

"…Ellie's in town."

"Well," Jane crossed her arms slowly, "She better get her little butt out of town before I beat it to the curb."

Sean chuckled and just paid attention to feeding Peyton some yogart. He smirked as her eyes widened in excitement to the new taste and grabbed the spoon herself to dig in.

Guess it worked.

"More!" she cheered, her blonde curly hair that was up to her shoulders bounced. She wore a cute little white sundress and had milky skin like her Dad. The only thing Peyton really had of Ellie's was her green emerald eyes. That was pretty much it, the rest was all Sean. Even the button nose and smirk.

Jane smiled at Peyton and her step brothers moment. "Alright," she rolled her eyes, "I gotta go meet Lucas since their in town I guess. See yeah later."

"Thanks again," Sean commented and focused back on Peyton as they were again left alone. Two against the world.

Jane left. Jane's brother was Lucas, who was also in the biker gang. Sean's father had remarried their mother after Sean's real mom ran out on them when he was 14. Making Lucas also Sean's step brother. They got along fantastically, both all hating their parents. Sean's Dad was in jail now, Tracker took over the club, and Jane's mom was a lonely bitter biker lady. Jane stayed in touch with the club, too scared to fully leave it but also did her own thing. While Lucas kind of enjoyed the power of being in it. Sean just wanted to leave it all in the past; but he knew that was impossible. The Vaughn's and Cameron's were very known to the biker world.


	5. Girl Talk

**Author Note for the dumbest Guest Review I've ever gotten: I had a review saying what I did with Ellie last chapter was horrifying. By the way, not once did I say she was FORCED to have a baby. I said Tracker (And even told the readers he was a dangerous BIKER) told Ellie she either had to have the baby or she was out of a GANG (Not a JOB? Where did you get a job from? Where do you get these facts?). Clearly SHE chose her own decision and is just that obsessed with being part of the club cause she had the baby. Bikers have different rules, got that? You haven't even let me begin the story yet before complaining. Please think harder or re-read a chapter before complaining. Also, in the story's SUMMARY I say Ellie is a CRAZY ex. So yes, she's going to get a little bashed. Please don't read my stories anymore, I can't handle idiots trying to make a point of something that's not even in the story. Don't reproduce. PLEASE lord, don't.**

 **On other notes! Thanks to the other lovely reviewers and I hope you enjoy another chapter! People like this won't stop me from still writing ! It's my story, I'll do what I want. Out of my 10 years of writing I've never been so flabbergasted by a dumb review. I had to finally say something. Here's another chapter y'all!**

 **ONTO THE STORY. . .**

 **NEXT CHAPTER.**

"Darn it! I'm late _again_!" Emma muttered as she hurried across the parking lot for work. Just before she got to the door, she ran into someone.

Great! It couldn't get any worse. Her purse fell to the ground and everything inside of it scattered all over the sidewalk.

"Great!" Emma whined and bent down. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry, honey." She heard but was too busy picking things up. The person bent down and tried to help her. She sighed, feeling bad.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just going to get freakin' _fired_! No biggie!" she looked up and then did a double take. It was the guy from last night. Jesse. The one who got hit by Sean. He even sported a little bruise under his eye.

He squinted his eyes back at her, "You were our bartender last night." He glanced at the café, "You work here days too?"

"Um, Yea." Emma stood up now, everything gathered up and put her purse over her shoulder. He nodded now, his hair brushing a little in his eyes until he pushed it back. He was pretty cute, Emma noticed, but Sean was way better.

 _Why's that matter?_ Emma thought to herself tauntingly.

"Well, I gotta get in there. I'm late." She said with a slight nervous laugh. He smirked and nodded, opening the door for her. She paused before she went through and felt his eyes hard on her.

"Hey you." Smirked Manny from the counter, pouring a regular customer some coffee.

Emma and Jesse parted ways. He went to go sit with some 'friends' in the corner. Emma went to the counter and was now blushing at Manny's close eye, "Hey."

She knew what that big smile on Manny's face was for. She wanted info on last night. Manny followed Emma into the back where Emma hung her coat and purse up.

"So, hot stud from next door drove you home last night?"

"Yes." Emma said with an eye roll, "So?"

"SO! He's **hot.** And you were on his **motorcycle!** " Manny then came to think of it, "Is he a part of that biker gang in town? How'd he know them?"

Emma bit her lip, "You can't tell anyone, but he use to be. He said they'd be leaving soon."

"Why are they even here?"

Emma went to answer but the back door opened again, cutting her off.

"Morning!" Holly J greeted, coming inside with another day worker, Spinner. He was a class act and day chef.

"Mornin'" he said also, smiling proudly.

Emma gave half a smile before sighing and moved closer to Manny to keep the conversation between them, "He's got a baby."

Manny frowned and crossed her arms, "Damn. Hot wife too?"

"No." Emma replied, "Single. I-I think."

Manny smirked, "You hope."

"Shut up."

"So where's the mommy then?"

Emma shrugged, "I think it might be the red head from last night who was with the bikers.."

Even Holly J turned around, remembering that girl, "The crazy one?"

Emma nodded with a slight little laugh, "That's her. I overheard them. It was confusing then, but makes sense now. He asked her to stop walking in and out of 'her' life. That it confused her. He probably meant his daughter right?"

Manny nodded and then rolled her eyes, "So she didn't want the baby but comes to stalk him?"

"Seems so." Emma admitted. "I'm pretty sure she's with that guy though."

"Which guy?"

Emma pointed out the door that led back into the diner where the biker were sitting. They peaked into the small window on the door and watched the bikers eat their breakfast in the corner, Jesse was pouring himself more coffee.

"Ok so, she's with another guy, but still comes to stalk Sean?" Manny didn't get it and asked, "Do you think maybe she does want to be part of the kids life?"

"I don't know, I just met Sean myself."

"And already sparks are flying." When Manny said that, Emma's breath hitched.

"He's my neighbor ! And.. so much older." She shook her head no, "It's not a **thing**. Ok? Just cause you have the hots for him-"

"Any girl with eyes would have the hots for him." Taunted Manny. "Besides, he's older by what? Few years? I lost my virginity to a college guy when I was 16."

Emma laughed, "And I lost mine to the principles son of my school. My next one on the list won't be some biker guy next door that clearly has some baggage."

"You could call him _Daddy_ though." Manny laughed when Emma slapped her arm playfully. Manny was so bad sometimes!

Emma added, "Plus, my parents would kill me."

"So you thought about it."

Emma wanted to strangle Manny and it just got worse..

"Don't forget Jay Hogarts on that list!" Manny said with a harder laugh.

Emma groaned, "He's not allowed to be on my list though. Big mistake."

"Speaking of..." Spinner said, turning around from where he stood and nodded out the door as he opened it, "He's here."

Manny raised an eyebrow and glanced at Emma who just looked unimpressed. Manny giggled and grabbed Emma's hand after Spinner left ."Come on," she said. They would NOT be intimidated by Jay freakin' Hogart.

They went back out to Jay leaning on the counter and talking to Spinner; they were actually pretty good friends. Jay looked up when he saw Manny and Emma followed behind her.

"What do you want?" Emma sighed.

Jay gave her a resentful look, "Maybe I'm here for some donuts. Get over yourself."

Manny snorted and got a look from both of them. "What?" she innocently shrugged and turned to go warm up more bagels. Across from Emma, Jay smirked a bit, watching her.

"What kind then?" Emma taunted Jay, raising an eyebrow and just wanted him to leave.

Jay frowned and then rolled his eyes. She called his bluff. But he really wasn't here for her (not like that). He nodded to Spinner as cue to give him and Emma a minute. When he left, Jay looked back at Emma.

"Last night I thought about it. You're right. We aren't..compatible. But I want us to be friends." Jay said, with a bit of struggle. Emma actually raised her eyebrows in shock. Jay had to admit, he liked Emma. She wasn't brain dead. They could be friends. He enjoyed their banter.

"Really?" she asked, "You don't really have friends, Jay."

"Spinners my friend." Jay pointed at Spinner who gave him a cheers while drinking his apple juice. Manny giggled next to him.

Jay sighed and got to the point, "I'm usually around girls with no morals, or no brain. I-"

"Who you talking about?" Manny asked, "Sounds like the perfect fit for you."

Manny's comment actually silenced Jay for a moment who cornered his eyes at her as she walked by. He then sighed and Emma actually caught him look a little stung by that comment.

Did..Jay like Manny?

"She doesn't mean that." Emma insisted quietly.

Jay tried to ignore it and avoided her eyes, looking around the diner like he didn't care. "She does…whatever, we cool?"

Emma eyed him for another moment but nodded. "Yea. What brought this up by the way?"

Jay cleared his throat. Here it goes. "Yea.. so uh, I bumped into your ex lastnight.. He crashed my party. I didn't like that."

Emma nodded, waiting for the punchline.

"And.." Jay winced, "I may have been an asshole and said me and you kinda- you know."

"JAY!" Emma yelled in horror, her eyes widening. He knew. Peter knew. Everyone would know- her reputation was RUINED.

Everyone turned to see Emma storm right out of the diner. Manny blinked and turned from the table she got orders from and looked at Jay who fell back onto a stool in defeat.

..He was gonna get it from Manny.


	6. She's Not A Little Girl Anymore

Emma stormed into her house, looking frantic and then worried. She bit her lip from trembling and ran her fingers through her hair, pacing the entrance until turning and going to head to her room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Sean sitting in her living room, staring right back at her, Peyton on the ground playing with Jack's toys.

"Hey.." he said softly, eying her over.

Emma's heart pounded. She then remembered she probably looked like hell since she was so flustered over the news Jay gave her. Peter knew she cheated on him now. She wasn't that type of girl, but she did it. Now Peter was probably telling everyone and school tomorrow was going to **suck.** She was young, she made a mistake. And she knew nobody was going to let her live it down. Little Miss Perfect finally isn't so perfect.

Without answering, Emma just stormed off when Snake came in with two beers. "Oh Emma, you're home-" he stopped when she just shoved by him.

Sean glanced over his shoulder with his eyebrows furrowed. Snake caught his eye and Sean blinked, shrugging and turned around quickly back to Peyton. He had to wonder what was up with Emma though. She didn't seem too happy..

Snake raised his eyebrows but shrugged as well. "Teenage girls. Can't understand them." He joked.

Sean coughed, clearing his throat. It suddenly felt dry. "Yea.." he mumbled.

"She's 18 next week." Snake cracked open a beer and passed Sean, "Guess I have to stop calling her that. She's an adult now.."

Sean glanced at Snake's obvious frown. Emma must be Daddy's girl. He snickered a bit and rubbed the side of his neck. He then glanced at Peyton and frowned deeply himself. If Peyton ever grew up and decided to date some biker, Sean would probably be livid. Sean shook his head, wondering why he thought that and tried to change the subject.

"There any games on?" he wasn't even a fan of sports, but whatever.

"At 6." Snake said, checking his watch. It was still a little early. "My friends coming with his kids if you want to stay. We're going to do barbeque."

Sean's eyes were wondering to the door Emma fled into. He snapped out of it and tried to just focus on Snake. "Uh. Sure."

"His daughters single" Smirked Snake, trying to give Sean a subtle hint. "I've known them so long they feel like my niece and nephew."

6 o'clock came and Snake's friend came over like he said he would. "Joey this is Sean." He introduced as they came into the doorway.

A bald short man with a big grin shook Sean's hand. Sean could tell why he and Snake were friends, they were both really friendly and simple average men. Behind Joey, his son Craig followed in. A tall, curly headed guy wearing a leather jacket and jeans.

"Hey." Craig nodded at Sean. He seemed maybe a year younger than Sean.

Joey's daughter Ashley followed behind Craig and her eyes lingered on Sean as she took a double glance at him. Her Dad didn't say anything about a hottie coming for dinner.

As Snake had said, he had known Craig and Ashley their whole lives so they even felt like cousins to Emma. When Emma came up the stairs, she stopped slowly noticing Ashley's eyes sizing Sean up and down. Her own father even introduced them with a smirk on his face.

"Ashley, this is Sean."

Emma felt sick when she caught Joey and Snake smirk at another, as if this was a little 'set up'. "Em," she heard and turned around to her mom. Her mom asked her gently, "You hungry?"

Emma glanced back at Ashley and Sean talking now in the doorway. Ashley had her flirtatious smile on. Emma shook her head no to her mom and just frowned before turning away and going back to her room. Peyton was on the floor and tilted her head back to watch Emma go. Spike looked confused by her daughters odd behavior but smiled down at Peyton who lifted her hands up. Spike picked her up and carried her over to Sean.

"I think she wants her Daddy."

Sean turned from Ashley talking about..well, herself. He smirked when Spike handed over Peyton who had this wide dimpled smile on her face. Across from Sean, Ashley frowned at the scene.

So the hottie was also a Daddy? . . Unfortunate.

When Sean looked back at her, she tightened a plastic smile but eyed the baby.

As Sean stood by the BBQ with Snake and Joey, Spike forced Emma to come out and help Ashley set the backyard table up.

Emma carried out forks and plates as Ashley followed her with cups. "He's single right?" Ashley asked Emma.

Emma clenched her jaw and just shrugged, starting to put down the plates.

"Sucks he has a baby but.." Ashley drifted off, "I think I could let it go."

"How nice of you." Emma said in sarcasm. Sometimes, she really liked Ashley, but she saw how bleak and self centered she could be sometimes. Craig was more her favorite.

"He's pretty hot."

Emma finally turned to face her and raised her eyebrows, "Weren't you dating some guy the other week?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "I'm so over him. Plus, he doesn't have any biceps."

Emma bit her tongue from saying anything else. Something caught her attention anyways, Sean was staring right at her from beside her Dad at the BBQ. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned, going back into the house with an un easy look on her face.

She stopped in her tracks seeing Jay Hogart walking up her driveway with Manny in tow.

"Get out of here!" Emma hissed quietly, walking to go meet up with them in the driveway.

Before Jay could open his mouth, Snake noticed them and called over to Manny, "Double cheese burger?!"

Manny gasped happily and nodded, "Yes please! Don't forget the pickles!" she yelled loud enough so he could hear.

Snake chuckled and nodded, looking back down to flip the burgers and said to Sean, "That's Manny. My other daughter." He joked, since Manny was always over and attached to his own real daughter by the hip.

"Pickles?" Jay couldn't help but ask back over with Emma and Manny, an odd smirk on his face.

"I love pickles." Manny said, slightly offended by his questionable glance.

Emma rolled her eyes at them, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Manny pouted at her best friend, "I can't be here?"

"Not when you bring **him."** Emma sneered towards Jay.

Jay sighed and taunted, "Don't you get tired of being mad at me all the time?" he stopped when he noticed some guy (Sean) staring right over at them by the BBQ. Jealousy was written over the guys face. Jay ignored it, not knowing the guy or what he was even jealous about.

"He came to apologize." Manny promised, hitting Jay's arm to do so.

Emma rolled her eyes and snapped, "I'm getting tired of his countless, _meaningless_ , apologies." With that, she turned to walk back to the table since food was ready.

Manny growled and turned to Jay who threw his arms out, "I tried."

"She's right," Manny said, saddening a little. "She can't keep just forgiving you every time you do something when you **keep** messing up." And she can't keep holding on to some stupid crush she had on him. Maybe it wasn't meant to be.

Jay looked a little thrown off that even Manny wanted to give up on him. Emma, he'd get over. But not Manny. "Woah, woah." He grabbed her from leaving.

"What?" she sighed.

He frowned deeply. He didn't want her to give up on him. He'd been noticing something off with her lately and he didn't like that the great chemistry they had was slowly fading and he felt as if he was losing her. It was almost….scary. He really cared about her. Shit, he really did care.

He licked his lips nervously, "I'm sorry."

Manny gave him a weird look. He wasn't suppose to say sorry to her, he was suppose to say sorry to Emma.

Jay shook his head and looked away as he confessed, "It's unfortunate if Emma doesn't want to forgive me. I get it though. But you… I don't want you pissed at me."

"What's that matter to you? You enjoy pissing me off."

He stared down at her now, seriously. "Not like this."

She crossed her arms, sizing him up and down. "What's that mean?"

He swallowed and cringed, "Don't make me say it." She eyed him, and then raised an eyebrow. Did he actually..possibly..like her? It wasn't just one sided?

She then angrily crossed her arms. "Fine. We're done here then." If he was too coward to say it, then so be it.

He grabbed her from leaving and sneered, "God I hate you." He winced when she gave him a look. He finally cracked and admitted, "But I also fucking like you. A lot." He exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Enough to sleep with my friend? Wow, Jay. You're like my Prince Charming." He blocked her again from leaving.

"Emma is great. But what pulled me towards her was you, she knows you. She's close to you. I want **you** but you always seemed to side line me yet give every other guy in school a chance before you'd even consider me. Even fucking Spinner. I mean, come on. That's **my** best friend!"

Manny's mouth hung and she tried to retaliate, "I dated Spinner for five SECONDS last **year**!" she then eyed Jay as he gave her an unreadable look, but the odd bond they had, Manny understood what he was trying to hide but his eyes said it all. They looked hurt. He was hurt by her dating Spinner like she was now about Jay and Emma hooking up.

Wait a minute…so even last year, Jay was into her?

"That long?" she asked sadly. He's liked her that long? That said something for Jay Hogart. Maybe they were meant to be?

He nodded, softening down at her, "That long."

Manny bit her lip and went to open her mouth. Her heart was swooning a little. They were interrupted as Snake bellowed, "Food's ready!"

Manny even jumped. Jay chuckled a bit and itched the back of his neck. "We'll talk about this later.." he said quietly. She looked up at him and crossed her arms nodding slowly. This was a lot to take in.

"I-I got go." Manny then said, shocking Jay as she turned and left. Emma even tilted her head over by the table as she noticed her best friend leave with an odd look upon her face. When Jay turned back, he caught Emma's gaze and was confused himself. He decided to go over, still unsure about what just happened with Manny.

When he sat down next to Emma she taunted, "What'd you do?"

Across from Emma, Sean's eyes cornered between her and Jay. Was this her boyfriend? Snake didn't say she was dating anybody….

"Seems I got a thing for fucking up peoples lives." Jay informs. He caught Sean's eye and added, "Most importantly, my own."

Sean had to snicker. The guy was funny. But he then glared again as Emma passed Jay a plate so he could eat too. Sean tried to shake off the jealousy, but he couldn't. He knew he had to though.. but- easier said then done.

Ashley had to ask out loud, "Is this your boyfriend, Emma?" she eyed Jay.

Emma sent Ashley a glare, "A world of no." she responded. Sean raised his water to sip it but grinned against the cup at her reply. Emma turned her head to send Jay an annoyed look, "He just ..lingers around."

"I think he's cute." Joked Craig. Jay gave the guy a weird look. Emma had to laugh. Craig was straight, he just had a fun sense of humor and was good at making awkward situations less awkward…

Snake introduced Jay to everyone since he also knew him from school and from being his teacher. "Jay is our schools Juvenile delinquent." He said in a joking tone but a slight hint of being serious also.

Sean now eyed Emma, wondering if it was safe for her to be around this guy..but then again, she probably wasn't necessarily safe around Sean either.

"That's harsh." Jay insisted, though not really hurt. It might have been true. But he was trying now to change his ways! If only Manny could see that. Jay then had to ask, "Whose Harley out front?"

Sean was chewing his burger now and answered wearily, "Mine."

Jay raised his eyebrows and nodded, sort of impressed. "Nice."

Sean really hated that this guy was making him start to possibly like him. It was hard liking someone and also being jealous that he was moving in on Emma at the same time. Very confusing.

Emma on the other hand, eyed the two weirdly. Was she noticing a new friendship? Or was there tension? She was also deeply confused.

At the end of dinner, Emma got up to help bring in the plates. When she went around the table collecting them, Sean got up and held his, not letting her get his. "I'll help." He insisted.

Emma looked away from his piercing eyes that burned right through her. She just nodded and led the way but when she did, someone else came storming up her driveway and her mouth dropped a bit, "Peter?"

She stopped and Sean stopped behind her, wondering who this was and they watched Peter storm angrily passed her when he saw Jay. "He's here!?" Peter asked Emma madly. He almost looked betrayed.

"Hey!" he barked, getting Jay's attention who turned his head from where he sat and Peter sucker punched him.

Everyone who still sat at the table gasped and Snake got up. Joey and Craig too. They would have been too late though since the fight was on the other side of the table, luckily, Sean went over and stood between the two when Jay got up to kick Peter's little ass.

"Go," Sean warned Peter. Probably even to save his ass. Jay was twice his size.

"You little shit, you really just sucker punched me like that?" Jay spat over Sean's shoulder, ready to hit Peter back.

"You screwed my girlfriend!"

Emma looked horrified. Not just her family was there but even Sean slowly glanced over at her from between the fight and her stomach turned. She couldn't stand here anymore and raced back inside. Back with Peter and Jay, Sean let his guard down for a moment and Jay got loose, going after Peter.

"Enough!" Snake yelled, coming over to help Sean spread them apart. "Oh dear," Spike whispered, covering her mouth and tried to shield Peyton and Jacks eyes.

Sean was trying to pull Jay off of Peter as he taunted Peter madly, "She's not your girlfriend, idiot! She dumped you months ago!"

Sean finally had enough. He didn't want to hurt them but he decided to rip Jay off, throwing Jay quite hard back into the fence with a thud.

"Alright!" Jay yelled, raising his hands in defeat. He definitely didn't want to fight Sean. The guy was ripped and could easily take him. He just wanted a swing back at Nancy Boy Peter.

Snake helped Peter up but told him, "Go home, Peter. Don't come to my house again." He warned.

Slightly embarrassed, Peter adjusted his shirt and took off, limping a little. Sean clenched his jaw, watching Peter leave with a glare. Jay caught his breath and rolled his eyes as well as Peter finally left.

"Fuck.." breathed Jay, rubbing his sore cheek.

Sean turned and replied, "Put some ice on it." His tone was taunting though. Jay even glared but had to snicker. It was pretty sad he let a guy like Peter sock him but it was a SUCKER punch, come on!

"Alright guys, lets go." Joey said. The show was over. He and Snake shared a firm nod and Ashley sent Sean one more flirtatious smile before leaving. Spike had went inside and that's when Snake asked, "Where'd Emma go?"

Spike came back outside, a little breathless from looking around the house. "I think she left." She frowned deeply. She saw the look on Emma's face when Peter said those words infront of everyone. She was distraught. "She probably won't be home for a bit….."

Sean side eyed Jay. Jay looked a bit regretful and winced. Sean sighed and went over to Peyton, picking her up. She didn't seem to of saw anything.

"I'll go look for her," Muttered Jay. "My fault anyways."

Snake glared at him, "I'm trying to like you Jay, but you make it so damn hard sometimes."

"I know." Jay bluntly admitted. For Pete's sake, even when he tried, he still came out looking like an asshole.

Sean eyed them and then Spike. "I'll help. If you can watch Peyton."

"Ofcourse." She said, taking her from him.

Snake sighed though and rubbed his forehead, "There's no use looking for her. When she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

Jay took his keys out of his pocket, "I'll check the Dot if you can check The Brick where she works?" he asked Sean, "You know where that is?"

"Yea I know where that is." Sean barked at him. He didn't need Jay telling him where Emma worked. He then grabbed his own keys out of his pocket and walked over to his Harley as Jay got into his orange honda.

Snake turned toward Spike as the engines roared up and backed out of the driveway. He walked over to his wife and took a deep breath, "I guess our little girl isn't a little girl anymore."

Spike pouted, rubbing his arm as he sat down next to her and the kids. "I guess not." She said. "She's almost 18. Boys are fighting over her. Going to college." She looked pale as she muttered, "She's having _sex."_

Snake cringed, "Why Jay Hogart though?"

"Peter's not so bad." She insisted. Snake scoffed though. He must of thought differently.

"She needs a good guy. A smart one, like her. Not idiots like.." he waved in the direction Jay and Peter left, " **Them."**

"She'll find one soon. Her highschool days are almost done. There's a bigger world out there.. more men."

Snake chuckled, picking up his beer and made a joke while glancing at Peyton. "If only Sean was a few years younger.."

"Oh I don't know," teased Spike, reminding Snake. "I dated you when you were also four years older than me."

Snake snickered at her and then sighed with a shrug, "Well. It won't happen. But I'd just prefer a guy _like_ that, you know? Responsible. Strong."

"Maybe you should date Sean." They both laughed at Spike's reply.


	7. Emma's 18th Birthday

"Did you find her?" Spike asked, standing in the kitchen while holding a mug of tea.

Jay and Sean came in after midnight, both looking exhausted. Sean closed the door after Jay and rubbed his eyes, "No Spike. Sorry."

Spike frowned but shrugged her shoulders, "She'll come home when she's ready. I'm going to go to bed. Thanks for trying, guys."

Jay nodded, watching her go and then eyed Sean at the corner of his eye. Sean went to the playpen by the couch. Peyton laid asleep with her blankey inside. Sean went to lean down to grab her but then he heard a distant cracking noise and looked up. Jay stood at the fridge and grabbed another beer in his other hand, walking over to Sean and gave him one too.

Jay then sat back on the couch and began to drink. Sean glanced down at his beer in his hands and just cursed under his breath. Why not? He sat on the other end and chugged it. He had spent all night driving everywhere. Up and down the main streets. He even thought maybe she'd go to the park. But nothing, nada.

Jay took a deep breath and he finally spoke up in the dim lighted room, "I should of stayed away from her." He admitted.

Sean glanced over and then uncomfortably shifted.

Jay bit the end of his tongue, "but you know what it's like, being a little ' _bad',_ and just wanting to touch or be with something good for once."

Sean avoided looking at Jay or answering to that. Guess he could relate, but he still didn't like the thought of Jay touching Emma.

Jay smirked over to Sean, turning his head towards him. He lowered his voice and taunted a bit, "You like her, don't you?"

Sean now looked a bit startled but was quick to wipe it off his face, shaking his head and giving Jay a look. "She's 17."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Yea. And gorgeous. Smart. 18 by next week. Who the hell wouldn't want that?...I saw the look on your face when you heard what Peter said."

Sean clenched his jaw and just sipped his beer again. He didn't want to think about that right now either.

"She saw it too." Jay decided to add.

Sean looked down at his beer, tugging at the wrapper but thought about what he said. Did Emma leave upset because Sean heard what Peter said? Or cause her family did? Shit, why did he even care? He **had** to get over this. He barely even knew her… ..but it felt deep down like he did. They had this silent understanding with another. She hadn't even judged him or stuck her nose up at him when she found out he use to be a biker.

And the feelings he got when she was around? They were nearly suffocating. He couldn't think. He'd try not to stare but it was impossible. And when her eyes were on him, he got tense and nervous. Fuck, even when he had first met her, he couldn't take his eyes off then left as quick as he could to avoid whatever intense feeling it was rising in him. He never felt this way when he met Ellie or any other girls in the past. Ellie was just attraction… Emma was instant attraction and something deeper. He wanted to know her more. He even wanted her to know him. But her father probably would never allow that.

Jay got up and downed the rest of his beer. "Well, I'm not sure if it was nice meeting you. It was a hell of a night though."

Sean had to chuckle. He had decided he might like this one. As long as he didn't go after Emma.

As if reading his mind, Jay stopped by the door and joked, "And don't worry, me and Emma, whatever we were or were doing. It's over. I'm kinda.." he cringed, "Into her best friend. Who I fucked things up with, presumably."

"Manny?" Sean guessed.

"That's the one." Sighed Jay, and left with that, closing the door.

After a few more minutes and finishing his beer, Sean finally stood up to grab Peyton. Being as quiet as a mouse, Sean headed to the front door and then stopped in his tracks when it opened.

Emma came in, closing the door quietly behind her, unaware of Sean until she looked up and gasped a bit. She shut her eyes and breathed, "You scared me."

His hand was on Peyton's small back, his other arm wrapped around her to hold her against his chest. Her blankey was wrapped around her and she was out like a light. Sean carried her like she weighed absolutely nothing.

Emma then gazed away from Sean's eyes that pierced right through her. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened.

"Where'd you go?" Sean had to ask.

Emma's hazel eyes finally connected with his. He had the bluest nicest eyes she's ever seen. You could get lost in them if you really wanted to. It was easy.

"..Emerald Park." She admitted. Sean rolled his own eyes. The only park he didn't check since across the city.

"That's a long walk.."

"I was with Peter." Emma confessed, "I went to Manny's first. Then called him. We met up at the park and talked. And I think it's okay now?" Emma didn't look sure.

"For someone you're not dating anymore, he was pretty mad."

Emma flinched a bit by the reminder. "He said he still loved me. But I know he doesn't mean it. He thinks he does, but Peter hasn't…." she wanted to say Peter hasn't ever loved anyone, and that he was still probably too young to know what that was, Hell, she was still young. But when she locked eyes with Sean again, her heart pounded and she began to get flustered. What was this damn thing coming over her when Sean was near? Was she falling? Or just incredibly attracted to him?

Emma snapped out of it and just muttered, "He has a girlfriend now anyways.. It's been like months since the break up."

Sean raised his eyebrows and then smirked, "But he's still not over you? You're just a heart breaker then."

Emma snickered at Sean's playful joke, "Not really. Peters the only guy I've ever really been with. I told him that was probably why I did what I did with Jay." She avoided Sean's eyes again.

Wow. For not wanting to talk about this at all, she was telling Sean everything. The guy she thought she least wanted to know **anything.**

"That makes sense, Emma." The way he said her said sent her goosebumps. His voice was soft and understanding. "Shit happens. You were young."

Emma smirked at the keyword; **Were.**

Emma then glanced at Peyton who clung to her Daddy's chest. "You should bring her to bed." She then wondered, "Why are you guys here so late?"

Sean admitted with no hesitance, "I helped look for you."

Emma and Sean's eyes stared back at another for a long moment. Emma's heart skipped and she looked down, nervously running her hand through her hair. "Sorry."

Sean shook his head. He didn't mind.

Emma then opened the door for him, and leaned on it as Sean stepped out. Sean then looked over his shoulder with a side grin, "She loves the yogart by the way."

Emma blushed a bit and nodded, about to close the door. Something caught her eye though as she noticed a motorcycle across the street, lights still on and somebody on it. Sean must of not noticed. When Emma looked his way, he had already closed his front door. The driver on the bike in the shadows began to turn and ride off. Emma eyed the mysterious figure, wondering who it was. On the back of said drivers leather jacket was the word: _Tracker._

Emma went to bed after that, drifting to sleep with a small smile on her lips.

(((**))))

"Happy birthday!" Manny happily said to Emma the next week, and she and the girls at the Brick café were celebrating Emma's birthday at the bar that night. They were working, but the Boss was fine with them having a few shots for Emma's 18th after midnight.

Emma laughed, sharing a shot with her, Holly J, and Alex.

Holly J cringed after the shot and asked, "How do people do this!?" she didn't drink much, maybe this was why!

"It's tequila." Alex informed with a smirk shared with Manny. Emma was still also shaking her head in disgust.

Manny teased, "We should of gotten salt and lemon but I just wanted the shot." She leaned closer to Emma as she whispered, "I needed it."

Emma smiled sadly. Manny and Jay still hadn't spoken and he hadn't even showed up to school even though exams were soon and he probably should be. He probably didn't want to face Manny though. Not after what had happened; Manny told Emma everything and it all made sense.

"How about another one?" Emma asked, grabbing the bottle again and refilling the shots. They laughed at Holly J's groan.

Meanwhile, across the bar at the pool table, Jesse and his friends Matt and Oz were playing. Oz was taking a shot as he eyed the bars counter with the girls behind it, taking shots.

"You think it's good?" he asked Jesse.

Jesse whistled low while nodding, "I think it's more than good. This place is open **day** and **night."**

Matt nodded in agreement, "That cash register is probably loaded with cash."

Jesse explained, "They've got more than just their cash in the register. There's a safety in the back. I saw it during the day when that dumbass cook works. He leaves the back door wide open when he's doing inventory."

"So we hit it by day?" Oz asked.

Jesse grabbed his pool stick to take his turn, and he nodded, "Exactly. It's not as busy as it is around night. They close the café at 5 and open the bar back up at 8. We'll rob the joint during it's intermission."

They all nodded and Jesse hit his solid 8 ball into the net with a smirk.

((*))

After they locked up the bar, Emma and Manny giggled a little drunkenly. "Don't get into too much trouble." Joked the bouncer before walking off.

Emma turned with Manny beside her, both still laughing. When they looked up, Manny squeaked a bit holding onto Emma's arm and the blonde balanced her. Jay was parked right by the curb, leaning on his orange civic. My did he look good too. Manny eyed him up and down before remembering they weren't speaking and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Can I drive you home?"

Emma glanced at Manny who seemed to soften at the site of Jay. Manny then got sassy again, "I'm with Emma. It's her birthday."

Emma and Jay shared a look. Emma winced a little towards Manny, and stepped away, "I'm kind of tired.." she lied.

Manny's mouth fell but then pointed out, "You've been drinking. He can drive us both to your house?"

Jay would of agreed, but his lips twitched upwards. He knew Emma's ride was already covered and Emma did too when she glanced across the street. Emma saw Sean leaning on his bike, his arms crossed too with a killer smirk on his face. What was wrong with her and Manny? Was this bad boy season or what?

She tried not to blush and smile so hard. She turned to Manny again as she backed up, "I'm good. Call me later though!"

Manny gave her a confused look until Emma walked towards Sean. Manny scoffed and rolled her eyes. Ofcourse. Leave her with Jay Hogart.

But Emma knew Manny well. She knew Manny did have feelings for Jay too. Now that it was out in the open, she was just scared. Manny was use to guys only wanting flings with her. Jay was clear he wanted more..and Manny did too, she was just afraid to admit it. Which was just all so romantic to Emma. Manny could be great for Jay and vise versa.

Across the street, Sean got on his bike and started it up. "Happy birthday." He said over his engine.

Emma slipped onto the back of his bike after he passed her her helmet. Hmph, _her_ helmet. She had her own helmet for **his** motorcycle.

She bit her lip as she clenched his arms, feeling his hard muscles underneath his black shirt. He pulled out onto the street and began to ride home. He sped up and she yelped a bit and held on to him tighter. "Not funny!" she yelled, hearing his chuckle.

When they got home, Sean asked, "Feel like an adult yet?"

Emma joked, "I've felt old ever since I basically had to raise Jack." She then frowned when she had to explain that. "Snake use to have cancer. My mom watched out for him, I took care of Jack."

Sean swallowed and nodded, looking at her though with some sorrow in his eyes. This girl was more than what met the eye. Maybe that's what he could see in her. She wasn't any ordinary girl. She was a tough cookie too.

Emma walked slowly to her door. She hated this part, not being able to talk further or hang out.

"Uh," he spoke up. Emma turned. He played with his keys in his hands before he pointed back at his place, "You want to come in for a second? I kinda.."

Emma raised an eyebrow when he seemed to be choking on his words or something. She smiled slightly but was confused.

"I got you something. For your birthday."

Emma knew she was probably blushing. She hoped he couldn't notice. He on the other hand, was hoping too that she didn't notice how fucking nervous he suddenly was.

"Ok." Emma said quite happily, a little excited to see what he got her.

He nodded, going to his door and opening it. He turned back as she had walked over and met up with him and he held the door open for her and closed it after her. He inhaled her scent as she stopped by him closely. Vanilla was his new favorite scent. She was going to be the death of him.

Outside, they didn't notice someone sitting in her car across the street, watching Emma go into Sean's house.

Ellie tightened her hands around the wheel, squinting her eyes and wondering who the hell Emma was to Sean and why he was hanging out with his neighbor so much? Were they a thing? Just friends? Ellie also noticed the girl from the bar- she worked there. She just couldn't remember her name.. but she wouldn't forget her face.

Meanwhile inside Sean's house, Emma smiled softly as she watched him close Peytons door quietly so not to wake her.

She stood in his kitchen, which was actually well kept and clean with some baby bottles around the sink.

Sean whispered as he came back over, "My sisters just asleep upstairs but she sleeps like a bear. Probably won't hear us."

Emma oh'd. "Didn't know you had a sister.."

He opened a cupboard but flashed her a grin, "Step sister. She watches Peyton when I work late."

"How come you work so late?" Emma had to ask, "When does the garage close?"

"10." He admitted, "But Tony makes me do all the paperwork. I need the money anyways and I want to try to buy the shop from him soon."

Emma tilted her head, "You want your own garage?" she watched him pull out a small black bag from out of the cupboard. He nodded as he walked back to her and Emma smiled, biting her lip.

Ok. Maybe she was falling for Sean. How couldn't she? He was handsome as hell, mysterious, but still sweet and by the looks of it, pretty responsible. And the way her heart went wild every time he got near, kinda like now, was pretty much a sign she was falling hard.

Sean reached in the bag and grabbed a box out of it, handing it to Emma's. Emma's mouth dropped a bit, glancing back at him and down at the box before slowly taking it and already knowing what it was.

"Wow." She admitted. Her lips spread into a giant smile. "How nice of you."

He rubbed the side of his neck, grinning with dimples that Emma's knees went weak over. "Your mom said you were going to school and so your Dad finally told me what for."

Emma read the list of things that were in the box. "A nurses kit. You shouldn't have." She teased. She then winced, "Aren't these things really expensive?"

She could probably knock off the extra $900 off her intuition for college since Sean got her this kit. It came with all the stuff you needed for being a nurse. Gloves, tape, disinfect, hospital tape, needles, all the 'fun' stuff. But Emma was really moved. It was a great gift.

"Jane's kind of a nurse. Or was." Sean left out the part where she had no degree but her mom was a real nurse and had taught Jane all the basics just incase anyone in the family needed help but couldn't go to the hospital. If you were shot, you couldn't just go into the hospital without cops coming in or questioning. So Jane and her mother were the bikers' 'nurses' if anything happened.

Putting together that Jane was his step sister, Emma finally said, "Thankyou.."

God, she wanted to at least wrap her arms around him, or do something more than that. It was the most thoughtful gift she got all day.

They locked eyes, and Emma went to move closer. Sean stared down at her lips and his hands were aching to touch her as well. He was glad she liked the gift. He was nervous about giving it to her all week. He almost didn't. Just to avoid 'complication'. He gazed back into Emma's eyes and he softened, seeing her staring right back at him softly too and moving closer. Could he kiss her? Would she let him? Or was he wrong about what he might be seeing?

Sean closed his eyes and cringed when the baby let out a wail. Emma too frowned and slowly backed up a bit before Sean opened his eyes.

"Sorry.." he said, before rubbing his eyes tiredly. Ofcourse that would happen **right now.** In the far distance, a buzzer was heard too and Peyton began to cry harder. Sean cursed. "That was the washing machine." Damn Jane probably put it on before she went to bed without thinking of the noise it'd make.

Emma noticed being a single Dad must have been hard for Sean yet he never complained. And he was a great Dad. She insisted, "I'll get Peyton if you want to take care of that?"

"Yea?" he watched her nod and go. "Thanks…"

He went to the laundry room. He cursed Jane again as he threw what was only her laundry into the dryer. When he came back out, Emma was quietly closing the door behind her from Peytons room. His eyebrows raised up, not believing it. "She went back to bed?"

"I have the magic touch." Emma teased. Sean swallowed, trying not to think about that. Emma then laughed a bit, shifting a little in the spot she stopped in. "It's late.. I should probably go home and let you sleep."

Sean wanted to say he'd rather stay up and talk more, but I guess that'd be weird. He followed her towards the door and his eyes trailed down her back to the skirt she was wearing that shaped her curves and ass so nicely. And those legs? Those never ending legs .. .

' _Stop it, Cameron.'_ He thought to himself.

Emma turned from the front door, and smiled back at him sweetly, "Night.'

He grabbed the door from her, and watched her go back to her house and watched until she was safe inside. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the pounding in his chest.

This. Was not. Good


	8. Drinks At The Pool & Sean's shop

Manny wrapped her arms around Jay's neck tighter, and he pulled her waist closer to his as she sat on his lap. Still in his car, still parked infront of work where Emma left her for Sean, Manny ended up getting into a hot makeout session with Jay.

"This is only because I'm drunk." She panted between their kiss.

He ran his hands through her long brown hair. She smelt like strawberry's, he was memorized by the sweet scent. "Just admit you want me too."

"Over my dead body-" she moaned when she felt his hardness through his jeans as she straddled him.

"Come on, Dimples." He said. Jay then grabbed her chin and she looked into his eyes to see how serious and stern he looked now. "Say it. Or I'm done."

Manny swallowed and she stopped breathing as she thought about Jay not being around anymore. He looked so handsome with his full lips, grey eyes and that determined look in his eyes, almost daring her to not say it. He knew what they had and she wouldn't be able to say no. She needed him.

She nodded, noting silently how damn hot he was right now and then cupped his face, kissing him passionately. His happily kissed her back. He grinned when they pulled apart and she giggled a bit. "I want you, Jay."

((**))

Emma giggled the next day as she laid out by the pool with her and Manny was telling Emma all about what had happened. They were at their friend Mia's, and she had a huge underground pool and her parents were loaded.

"So," Manny now mischievously smiled and had to ask, "Now you tell me how it went with Sean."

Emma blushed, "It was just a friendly ride home, Manny."

"He's driving you home like all the time, Em." She noted, "And you're gorgeous. And he's hot. And I saw the smile on your face when you left. I've never seen you like that around anyone. I can even see the _'_ _sparks'_ " she rolled her eyes, "You're **really** trying to tell me nothing is there?"

Emma wore a red bikini and she shifted on her pool lounge chair. She bit her lip and shrugged. Manny frowned, she could tell Emma wanted something to be there, but wasn't sure if Sean wanted there to be.

"He's _really_ nice." Emma said. Manny raised her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Just **nice?"**

Emma giggled a bit, understanding how lame that sounded. "Ofcourse he's attractive and built like a gorilla.." they both laughed, "But he's just surprisingly charming too. Considerate."

Manny egged her to go on further, "Go on.."

Emma couldn't hide the smile spreading across her lips. Mia had come out from inside her house with a tray of three martini's. See? Always fancy when at Mia's house.

The girls set up and Mia teased, "What's Emma blushing about?"

Emma went redder. They could see it? "She's falling in love." Teased Manny and Mia sat down on a chair too by the pool.

Emma sent Manny a playful glare but then her smile faded off her face when she went to sip her drink. She felt butterflies in her stomach and earlier today, she even caught herself wondering what Sean might be up to today and if she'll see him later. She wondered if he thought about her too?

"I can't believe we're graduating in one week." Mia said, changing the subject and both girls nodded, Manny even happily clapped her hands together and then raised her glass.

"Cheers for us getting out of that hellhole." They laughed and cheered their glasses together.

After Mia swallowed her sip, she smiled and said, "My Dad got me a convertible for Grad."

Manny sent Emma look as if to say 'Ofcourse he did', sarcastically.

"But," Mia added, "The back tires do need to be more pumped up before I take it on big trips or the highway."

After a moment of sipping their drinks, Manny then gasped and sat up with a smile that even worried Emma. "What?" The blonde asked.

Manny put her sunglasses on her head, "Doesn't Sean work at a garage down the street on Baker?"

Emma clenched her eyes shut momentarily and snorted before giving Manny a look.. Good ol Manny coming up with ideas just so they could see a boy. Only, Sean was no boy. Emma bit her lip. " I don't know.."

"Come on!"

"Yea!" Mia agreed, "I want to see this guy. Someone who has you, Emma Nelson, distracted and blushing? This never happens."

Emma laughed but nodded. "Fine!"

((*))

Sean was working on an engine at work. Tony was gone for the week so Sean was in charge. As he had two other guys putting air into the tires of a Kia forte, he was under the car tuning up some things that needed adjusting.

It was hot day for being middle of June. He laid there on a trolley he lied down on under the car. He wore his mechanic cover alls that were a deep dark blue and the front zipped down revealing his white shirt. He pushed his hair back into a low man-bun and there was a small car grease stain on the side of his forehead.

"Tires are done." He heard Bob say, "I'm going for lunch."

"I'm done with these tires too," said Gary on the other side of the car, "You done under there, _boss?"_

Sean chuckled from under the car before he rolled out, "Yeah." Gary threw him a towel to wipe his oily hands.

As Sean got up, Gary turned his head when he heard a car enter the garage and park near the entrance. All the doors opened and the hottest group of younger girls came out. Gary whistled and joked, "Bob should of stayed."

Sean looked over at what he meant. He saw the girls and he glanced twice when he noticed the hot blonde was Emma and she was here, in a red bikini and wearing only jean shorts with little white flip flops. She was killing him.

"Hey." She greeted when he began walking over, shoving his rag into his back pocket.

Mia stood next to Manny who tilted her head at Sean's hardened body getting closer and closer. "Damn." Mia whispered to her and they both nodded, giggling quietly.

Sean glanced at Emma's friends but his eyes locked back on her, not being able to resist gazing down her tight now 18 year old body.

There was nothing more that could get Sean more hot and bothered than Emma's perfectly sun-tanned half naked body standing right in front of him. Her bikini top was pushing up her natural, soft looking, supple breasts.

She started to explain, "My friend needed her back tires fixed." She glanced over her shoulder at Mia who waved slightly next to Manny, still a dreamy smirk on her face as she gazed at Sean.

Sean just nodded and asked Emma, "So you came here?"

Emma held her blush back. It was hard. Trust me. "I remembered you worked here so.."

"Ah, so you want a deal?" he teased. Emma exhaled, going along with that. Good, he didn't think about her just using it as excuse to see him. Very good.

Sean snapped out of it when he couldn't help but watch her chest rise up and down by the deep breath she took. Fuck, how badly he wanted to just grab her and carry her into his office right now..

"Alright," he said with a small smile. He grabbed Mia's attention, pointing at her car then a spot in the corner of the garage, "Park your car over here." Mia nodded and went back into the car with Manny to go park. Emma stayed next to Sean.

"Thanks." She then tried not to giggle but had to point out Seans grease stain mark, "Um, you got.."

Sean oh'd, then tensed when Emma raised her hand and just used her thumb to flick it away. She then realised what she was doing and took a step back, crossing her arms.

"Thanks.." he said with a lazy smirk. She just nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Ready when you are," taunted Mia's voice, standing with Manny against her car and both smiling at the view and 'show'.

Sean nodded, walking over and rubbing the side of his neck. He hid his smirk, well he tried to, from Emma's friends before he nodded over at Gary, "Can you pump the back tires here?"

Gary nodded and Sean watched him go to the air machine hose and pull it over, all while goggling Manny and Mia. Emma stood still a few feet away, just waiting for it to be done. Sean raised an eyebrow at Gary who was just openly staring at her friends as he waited for the machine to pump up the tires he attached the hose to.

Mia finally muttered under her breath, "Stare much?"

Manny just smirked, tossing her hair back, torturing Gary some more.

"What's with him?" Emma asked, eying Gary weirdly as she came over and luckily Gary wasn't in very good ear shot.

"Well," Sean taunted, crossing his arms over his chest, "You guys did come to a garage full of men, while wearing **just** bikinis."

"I'm not _just_ in a bikini Sean," Emma waved down at her jean shorts. Sean snorted, rolling his eyes. The girls giggled and the air machine finally stopped, the car being ready.

"Awesome," Mia smiled happily and grabbed her keys, "Thanks Sean." She then tossed the other guy a look who did the work, "Uh, you too Gary."

Emma giggled while pushing her hair back behind her ear. Her friends got back in the car as Sean rubbed his chin and avoided her eyes as he said, "It's free by the way."

Emma looked at him and asked, "Really? A-are you sure?"

He nodded with a shrug, "Why not?"

Emma raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Ok. Thankyou though." She opened the back door of Mia's car, "I'll owe you. If you ever need a babysitter?"

Sean smirked, nodding. He loved that Emma always included or asked about Peyton. Not many women did. He watched her then get into the car and go. After a moment, he forgot about Gary and looked over at his co-worker to see him smirking right at Sean.

"You hitting that?"

Sean rolled his eyes at Gary, walking back to the Office. When he sat down at his desk he couldn't help but sigh and lean back. He wished he was. Even this morning in the shower, Sean knew it was a little 'wrong' but he was hard and he needed help getting off. All he could do was picture Emma. Even when he tried not to, her face popped back up, and the innocent smile she had. The vulnerability yet also daring look in her eyes when she looked at him. He had come so hard he was breathless after.

Maybe he needed to get laid. Maybe he should finally take up that offer from Snake and take Ashley out. Snake had told him she kept asking about him.

… but she was no Emma.

 **Author note: I'm having so much fun writing this story! Thankyou for all the reviews. I love that I have my motivation back. I have so many ideas coming up! It's just getting started and don't worry! Some Semma action soon. Emma is just his 'forbidden' fruit right now. It'll change soon**


	9. Missing You

Emma's phone kept ringing, and kept being ignored. Emma looked down and quickly put it on silent before it wrecked the ceremony.

"Who is it?" Manny asked, annoyed.

"Peter." She cringed.

Manny stared insanely at her, "He's still at it?"

Emma nodded, "I think he wants to get back together…" her and Manny shared a look. Her, Manny and Mia stood behind the stage in their school's gymnasium. They wore their blue graduation gowns and Emma had nice soft curls as did Mia. Manny had her hair pin straight and they were waiting for their names to be called for their diploma's.

"He is such a pain." Scoffed Manny.

Mia giggled, "He told Chester Adams that he wanted to bring you to Prom tomorrow night."

Emma rolled her eyes and noted bluntly, "I don't think I'll be going to Prom.."

"We did go last year and it was a bust." Manny agreed.

Mia's mouth hung in horror, "It's our last school dance though!"

Manny tossed Emma a smirk as she told Mia, "Me and Jay will probably have our own little party." She closed her eyes and sighed as if in bliss, "We do it at his place, every night, since we got together."

"Why am I not surprised?" Emma mocked but laughed. "So..is he not graduating?" she noticed he wasn't here.

Manny grumbled, "He just was never meant to I guess." She pointed out happily, "But he is really great at his job."

"What's he do again?" Mia had to ask.

"Well," she frowned, "I've stopped him from selling weed. But other than that, he's Tony's new paint job boy."

Emma narrowed her eyes at Manny, "Really?" she didn't know Jay started working with Sean. But then again…. She hadn't seen Sean in a week or so. Too busy with **Ashley.**

"Emma Nelson." She heard her name and sighed before forcing a smile and went on stage. Her forced smile turned into a real one though when she saw her parents and Jack in the crowd, cheering for her..

Finally! Highschool was over.

(((**)))

"Dinner was great.." Ashley said with a smile that night, wearing a mini black skirt and purple tight blouse. She held Sean's hand, pulling him towards her car. "You want to…come over?"

Sean snapped out of it, following behind her and stopping in front when she turned towards him. She put her French manicured fingers on his neck and leaned closer, kissing him deeply. He hadn't even answered.

They had been on four dates now, this being the 4th. This date seemed to drag on longer than usual. And Ashley was quick to go home with him from the very first date. They still didn't know much of another. Hell, Sean wasn't sure if she even knew his daughters first name. Ashley even seemed to think Sean was someone he wasn't. A mechanic who Snake highly recommended.

She didn't even know how he had spent time in prison before, or even about the other 3 years in hell, in Afghanistan, when in the army. Ashley had no idea what he use to be or who he was now because of it. She had no idea who Sean truly was and who was sleeping in her bed.

Sean now lied in her bed, in nothing but his boxers. Ashley was passed out naked next to him. She knew when she woke up, she'd be sore in the morning, like all the other mornings after Sean would fuck her brains out. He was a master in the skills of making a woman feel really **'** **good'.**

Sean was sitting up against her bed frame, staring through the darkness of her room before he blinked and snapped out of it. He glanced at Ashley, and slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He always snuck out after they had had sex. It wasn't that it was bad sex. It's just that while during sex, he pictured somebody else while Ashley lay under him. And he knew how messed up that was. Sometimes it wasn't even the fact he pictured Emma, but he was _thinking_ about her while his dick inside not just some other girl, but someone close to Emma.

He was starting to feel a bit dirty.

"Don't go." Mummered Ashley, putting her hand on his as she fluttered her eyes open. He leaned on the bed as he was putting his shoes on after putting his jeans back on. He buttoned his jeans up next, after taking his hand out from under Ashleys. She frowned deeply and eyed him.

She thought he was looking for a relationship, and he seemed to act as if he thought so too until late at night, his true form appeared and she saw he was some distant and mysterious guy who wasn't satisfied even if they just had great sex. So what the hell was up? It's like Sean was exactly who Snake explained him to be- a good guy, with a good job, who was a good young father, and was very _good looking_ , but there was another side of him she didn't understand. There was a guy with secrets, dark secrets, and he didn't care to share with her. His mind seemed to always be on something else too. She never felt like he was giving his 100%. She had no idea why she went on another date with him when she had felt this way the last time, but, he was irresistible. Hot. And again, mysterious. What girl could resist that?

He cleared his throat, still not saying anything. She sat up, narrowing her eyes at him and watching as he looked as if he couldn't leave fast enough. "Where is this going?" she nearly snapped.

Sean paused as he looked down and then bent to grab his shirt. Throwing it over his hard ripped body, he finally glanced back at her when she spoke again, annoyed. "Are you seeing someone else?" she huffed, looking down. She hated to seem desperate. She was a gorgeous girl and there were 100 other guys who'd kill for her attention. "I know we aren't official by all means and it's only been a week or two, but I don't like feeling like some _whore."_

Sean nodded, clenching his jaw. He understood that. "Sorry."

"Is that what I am?" she asked, her eyes saddening.

He looked speechless. He felt bad though and dug into his pocket for his keys as he tried to think of what to say back. Ashley had got up by then though, crawling to the edge of the bed where he stood and put her hands on his shoulders. She was still naked, and her breasts and body were out in all her glory.

She teased, "I'll glady be your whore Sean, _at least behind closed doors_ , but I need something more. Some commitment." She arched her perfect shaped eyebrow, "Maybe some more connecting too? Talk to me. Share things with me."

He seemed to struggle for a moment before softly taking her hands off of him. "I can't. I'm just.." he took a deep breath and couldn't explain it, "I'm sorry." He shook his head and looked down. "This isn't working."

"Why?" she begged.

He shrugged before turning around and heading for the doorway, "I don't know what it is." That was a lie. But he couldn't very well say he wanted Emma to someone who was like her family.

Ashley shoulders fell, watching her door close behind him.

(((**))

Sean had just got to his front door when Emma's friend's drove up into her driveway. He looked over his shoulder to see her hop out of the car, giggling and laughing with her friends before waving goodbye and then her friends drove off.

Sean turned, looking down at his doorknob hard before cursing at himself and turning back around to her and spoke up, "Hey." He walked a little closer to her side of the driveway.

Emma had finally looked up and noticed him standing there. She stopped in her driveway. He was still handsome as ever. He wore his casual jeans and v neck shirt. His hair was sexily pushed back with some pieces falling back into his face. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it and Emma crossed her arms.

"Hi."

Sean knew they hadn't spoken for a over a week. It was actually eating up at him. He usually saw her leave for school when he left for work but it's like she changed the time she left to avoid him or maybe that was exaggerating. She probably just knew school was almost over and showing up the last week wasn't important. But even when he hung out with Snake, Emma left the house in almost a hurry.

"How was your graduation?" he asked.

"Good."

"Good." He repeated, coughing slightly and feeling awkward.

She crossed her arms and tilted her body towards her house and back at him, "Well, night."

Sean's eyes squinted sorely as he painfully watched her go.

Once inside her house, Emma leaned on the door sadly. One worded answers was what she thought he deserved. She knew it was silly to be hurt by him with Ashley, but she couldn't help but feel that way. She'd probably still feel jealous if he were with any other girl but it was more painful knowing someone close to her was with him, enjoying his charm, jokes, and company.

She felt like some stupid bimbo who was pining over someone she couldn't ever get. And he made her feel suddenly unimportant to him as he now only spent time with Ashley. To give him a taste of his own medicine, she vanished whenever he decided to come over and watch a game with Snake or something. She even waited until he left for work until she left for school. It was sad though, not spending time with him anymore. She missed him. Was that crazy?

Meanwhile, Sean had walked towards his kitchen, "I'm home." He called out. He took a deep breath before stopping in the entrance of the kitchen and saw Jane standing against the sink counter with her arms crossed, his step brother Lucas sat at the kitchen table too, knocking his fist lightly against the table. And then Sean's **real** brother, Tracker, turned his head from sitting at the same table but turned away.

He and Sean locked eyes, "Hey little brother." Tracker said with a crooked grin. He wore his bikers jacket, and Lucas wore one identical to it. Sean had his own upstairs in his closet but he never wore it, not around here anyways.

"You're in town now, too?" taunted Sean, crossing his arms over his buff chest and standing nose to nose with Tracker as his older brother stood up to stand infront of him. Sean knew Tracker never paid family visits, there was always some 'job' he wanted to do. Weather it be robbing a bank, or some kind of store.

"Don't worry," Tracker insists, "It's pleasure, not business."

Sean eyed him but stiffly nodded, loosening up. "Fine." He couldn't honestly believe that though.

Lucas spoke up with a smirk. "But then I interested him with a brilliant idea of mine."

Sean growled and went to open his mouth to sneer at them. He was done with these jobs.

"Hear them out, Sean." Jane said, raising an eyebrow at him and that shocked Sean. She never really wanted to stay in this life either. Now she was telling him to listen?

Sean eyed his family wearily.


	10. Family Affairs

"Just think about it, Sean." Tracker said, rolling his eyes as his brothers face got redder from anger.

"I told you I'm _out."_

Tracker shrugged at Sean, "You were good at it."

"We could use your help." Lucas spoke up and Sean turned from Tracker to look at him. Lucas never asked for help. He thought he could do everything on his own.

Sean sighed and looked at Jane next. "And you're in on this?"

Jane nodded, "Yea." She admitted. "I could use the money. And I think if it's just us doing the job, it'll be easy and safe. Like old times. No other partners or members of the club."

"Just us." Tracker promised and agreed to. He knew Jane and Sean weren't friendly with the club anymore. Even if it was **his** club and also Lucas was still in too.

Sean bit his tongue, shaking his head. With his hands on his waist he finally sighed and heard Peyton start to cry from her room. "I can't right now, I've got too much going on." He began to walk towards the other room.

"If it's Peyton that's the problem, just think about the money we'd get! You could hire a babysitter for a life time.."

Sean turned back towards Tracker and walked back up to him. Tracker crossed his arms and Sean snapped, "You could give a _shit_ about Peyton. This is about you and what you want!"

Tracker angered, "That kid wouldn't of been born without me."

Sean tightened his jaw. His blood was boiling but he couldn't deny that. He turned around, pacing the room slowly but snickered. He finally spoke, "You want to rob a **downtown** bank. Do you know how hard that is? Cameras? Cameras everywhere from out to in and always people walking by."

"It's a small town, we can get away with it." Tracker insists, "I checked all the camera places. Two outside, 6 inside."

Sean rolled his eyes. "You're saying it like it'd be easy to disconnect them. Camera's aren't shitty like they use to be. They point in all directions now. There are people watching them 24/7!"

Lucas stood up and snapped at Sean, "Well then help us by telling us how to deal with it!"

"Ok!" Jane yelled, and the baby's crying was getting louder. Sean finally stormed out of the room to go grab her. Jane stretched her arms out between her other brothers and the way Sean left, "Let's give him a week to think about it."

Tracker was shaking his head, pacing the room himself now. He was still fuming by Sean thinking he didn't care about his own niece. Granted, he didn't visit a lot nor know her very well, but maybe that was a good thing. Trackers life wasn't 'baby-proof'. That didn't mean he didn't care or love his family.

"Fine. I'm out." Lucas declared and just nodded at them before leaving.

(((*)))

The next day, Sean tried to focus on work, but there was so much shit on his mind. He was trying to help Jay paint the red truck in front of them but he held the airbrush as he dazed off into his own thoughts and just stood there.

Jay looked up from painting the rear. "Hey." He grabbed Sean's attention. He began to spray again but had to ask, "You okay?"

Sean blinked and looked down at the airbrush in his hand before continuing back to work. He was painting the passenger door and just muttered, "Who the hell cares?"

Jay stopped painting to turn his head towards Sean, giving him an amused mocking look. "Geez, Cameron. Take your dick out of your ass and look around maybe?"

Sean gave him a weird look now until softening. Did Jay… did he possibly mean Emma cared? Or himself?

Jay clenched his jaw, silently telling himself to shut up or Manny would cut his balls off. Yea, he knew things. Sean was an idiot to not see Emma standing right infront of him.

Jay rolled his eyes, "I asked, so clearly I care." He insisted.

Sean just shook his head and stayed quiet about it, "It doesn't matter."

Jay finished his area and so did Sean, putting their brushes down. "Fine," Jay finally replied a few minutes later, "Well. We're done early. Want to go grab a beer?"

"Yea. Sure." Sean answered.

((*)))

"Did you close the kitchen up?" Emma asked Spinner.

He came out of the back kitchen and smirked, "Yes, _Mom."_

Emma giggled, counting the cash in the register. She knew she can be controlling when at work, but she had to make sure closing the café before the bar opened back up went smoothly. It was just her and Spinner and she was the one in charge, so if something happened, it was on her.

"Hey." Spinner had to ask, "Did you decide what college you're picking? I'm looking out of state too and was wondering if you prefer Canadian or American schools?"

Emma paused, glancing at him then down back at the money in her hand but her shoulders dropped. She had been thinking about that a lot lately.

"Well, we're Canadian and it is cheaper to just go somewhere around here.." she muttered, "But.. America sometimes has better education... and there is probably a bigger better world out there that here in this stupid town." Plus, no stupid jerk neighbors toying with your heart.

Spinner had snuck a donut and was chewing on it while giving Emma an odd look. When did it get so sad and depressing? "Uh. OK."

Emma snapped out of it, looking over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes smiling at him. "Let's go."

He nodded, taking his donut with him. He followed Emma out as she turned off the lights and then locked up the café. Manny would be by in a few hours to open it back up for the bar.

Across the street though, Jesse was parked in a black van with tinted windows. He watched Emma closing up closely with that cook behind her. Oz sat in the passenger seat and asked, "So tomorrow?"

"Yup." Jesse said, his eyes following the pair leave the diner.

"Why not tonight?" complained Matt in the back. Jesse glared back at him and answered, "We've planned this for two weeks now. We're going to **follow** that plan. Got it?" Matt glared but nodded.

"Ellie going to be in on this?" Oz asked in the silence.

Jesse waited for the street to be clear before he started up the car. He didn't want to attract attention. He then snickered at Oz's question though. "Ellie doesn't even know about it."

Oz and Matt shared a look. They were shocked, knowing Ellie was Jesse's girlfriend. She kind of just let him do his own thing but she was a tough chick and she got pissed if he did dangerous things she didn't agree to or know about. But Jesse was also a man not to be told what to do or to give permission to. **This** was his own buisness. She'd find out about it later, and he'd give her a few hundred dollars, and take her out for dinner, to shut her up. It wasn't that he didn't love her, she truly was his 'ride or die' chick, but he wasn't a one woman kind of man. He'd always go home to her, but he'd share a bed with others and business was business. She didn't need to know about his plans that she wasn't a part of. He had enough to think about. And as tough as nails Ellie was, she wasn't the 'armed robbery' type.

Tomorrow, they would rob the café. And as Jesse watched the attractive blonde walk away, he was sort of hoped she worked that shift tomorrow. Maybe he could have some fun..

He smirked and started the van up, keeping in the shadows..

(((*)))

Before drifting off to sleep, Emma's phone went off loudly, startling the blonde who was finally dazing off in the darkness of her room.

Emma turned from laying on her pillows. She rolled over and picked up her phone with a groan. "Hello?"

Someone coughed rudely in her ear from the other end, "Em, it's Holly J."

Emma opened her eyes and wondered what was up. "What is it?" she asked, glancing at the clock on her night stand that read midnight. "You okay?"

"Hardly," Holly J's voice cracked and was more raspy (Than usual). "I'm sick. Do you think you could open and take the day shift with Spinner tomorrow?"

"Again?" Emma whined but then huffed. "For you? Fine."

Holly J gave a pathetic weak laugh. "Thanks."

"Feel better. Night." Emma hung up with that, turning back into her pillows and sinking into the blankets.

She had no idea what tomorrow would bring.

Next to her house, Sean too laid in his bed, sleepless but trying to get some shut eye. He huffed, getting up, and knowing it was no use.

He walked up slowly to his window, with some intense stuff on his mind. Trackers plan to rob a bank was bothering him all day. That, and the fact he felt himself wanting to do it. He had tried so hard to change, but Tracker was right…Sean was very good at it and he was a little _desperate_ for money. Not just for money, but a good life for Peyton, and the way his bills were going? He wasn't going to be able to buy that shop from Tony as soon as he wanted to.

Sean leaned his shoulder against his window frame. He then tilted his head seeing Emma's curtains open and could see inside clear as day. The moonlight shined into her room, highlighting parts of her body laying on her bed. Her hair was shiny, with some pieces falling in her face as she slept. She hugged a pillow so peacefully. Her eyes were closed and she looked beautiful. She wore shorts, and her long smooth leg draped over the other. Since laying on her side, Sean had a great view of the curve of her body.

Sean turned, scratching the side of his head and walking back to his bed. God fucking damn it. He couldn't get over the girl next door. **Emma Nelson.** _The lightness to his darkness._

Too bad he had no idea what someone had in store for her tomorrow night. If he did, he would of stopped it. He also would of told her tonight about how he felt, and how he wanted her so much, it scared him.

…but it was going to be too late. **It** would change them both from then on.


	11. The Robbery

"Just us again tonight?" Spinner asked Emma when one of their other co-workers left an hour before closing.

Emma nodded, but she leaned on the counter and looked out of it, mind on something. Well, more like someone. This morning, Imogen who was also Jacks babysitter had come over with Peyton. Emma put the pieces together knowing she'd see Sean later after work probably when he came to pick her up. And she was dreading it..

She was dreading it yet also excited? These feeling were _awfully_ confusing.

 _Maybe I should talk to him,_ Emma thought to herself. Maybe she couldn't be so petty about the Ashley thing. I mean, Sean wasn't hers. He was far from hers. He was a free man. The thought made Emma's shoulder sink down further.

Meanwhile, across the street from the café, the small gang of bikers drove the same van they did the other night. The black van with tinted windows. At the signal from Jesse, the other two masked men grabbed their tools and duffle bags. "It's time."

The last hour went by fast. Emma asked Spinner if he could do inventory in the back while she did the front and then after counting the register and both of them cleaning up, Emma noticed the sun was down and it was close time.

"Spin, can you lock the vault?" it was just a small safe, but their bosses pride possessions were in there and that's where she put the money in over night minus the money for the register. She kept about 30% still in there.

Spinner nodded, grabbing the money she counted up and disappeared into the back again.

Emma grabbed a towel, whipping the counter from today's messy customers. After throwing it into a bin under the counter, she turned and glanced at the back door. Spinner was taking a little longer she expected. She decided to use the time as she waited to grab the keys for closing out of her bag.

"Spinner? Are you coming?" there was only silence as her answer.

She scoffed, walking over to the back and entered the back kitchen to stop in her tracks. It was just all too quiet as she expected. She saw Spinner on the floor on the other side of the open vault. And he looked at her anxiously. At gun point, a man in a mask stood behind Spinner, warning him to stay on his knees.

"Don't move." Emma heard behind her, not prepared for another robber. Fear ran through her. She took a tentative step back unsure of what her next move should be. Suddenly she felt an arm snake around her waist and before she could react a hand covered her mouth muffling the cry of shock that was about to emerge.

She felt a body press up against hers and then he spoke, "Shame you had be here, honey. I'd rather it be someone else but it **is** good to see you."

The other robber who had Spinner at gunpoint laughed at Jesse's joke. Emma on the other hand, immediately knew it was him. It was the nicknames he used for her or the other girls like 'honey, doll or Red.' She stayed quiet though, her eyes widening when a third guy came in from the very back door, holding a big duffle bag.

"Now nobody has to get hurt.."

Jesse nodded to Oz and Oz took it as a signal to start putting the large stacks of money in the safe, into their bag. Spinner tried to stay still with Matt pointing a gun at him. He had never been so afraid in his life and Emma's eyes too widened in horror when Matt clicked the safety off and studied his gun on Spinner harder. Emma began to struggle against Jesse.

"Woah," Jesse himself put a gun to the side of her neck, to stop her from stuggling. "It's okay, it's okay." He cooed. Emma froze and felt the coldness of the gun against her neck. She also felt Jesse's hot breath against her ear. It was mortifying.

Spinner took frantic breaths, glancing from the floor where they told him to look down at, and back up at Emma. He was as scared as she was when Matt clicked that gun. He thought he was going to shoot him. "Just take the money." He begged but got hit at the side of his head with Matt's gun.

"I told you not to say a fucking word and keep your eyes on the ground!" Matt yelled down at him. It was a simple rule!

Fear trickled down Emma's back like icy rain and she felt her knees almost buckle with terror. With Jesse's hand still clamped over her mouth, she whimpered against it.

Jesse whispered to her as Oz was finishing up. "Now listen carefully angel, I want you to do exactly as I tell you and I promise if you do I won't hurt you, Okay?"

Desperately trying to block out the panic that gripped her, she forced herself to nod in response.

"Good girl," he said soothingly. "Now I have a gun here, its loaded..." from on the floor, Spinner fluttered his eyes back open. "I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth in a second. Don't make a sound, just breath. That's it baby deep breaths, good girl"

Her trembling slowed but it didn't stop. She watched him nod at Matt next, "Let him go." Jesse instructed about Spinner. Matt grabbed Spinner, but just to lift him up and threw him over by Emma. Both of them stood together closely by the wall as Jesse went to Oz who flew him a bag of cash and held another one for himself.

"You take off first out the front, Oz." Jesse said.

The man nodded, leaving with his bag. Emma had to then pause and think. . ' _Did he really just slip and say the other man's name?'_ She glanced at Spinner but noticed he didn't catch that. She then felt maybe not more safe, but definitely at advantage.

They probably didn't expect her to be smart.

Jesse put his gun into the back of his jeans. He turned to Matt and pointed at the door Oz went out of, "You go out that way too. Grab everything in the register on the way out. Take her with you."

Emma felt shivers go up her spine when Matt went over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the back kitchen.

Jesse muttered to himself now, "I'll go out the back and start the van."

Emma now felt no more fear inside her. It shocked even her as well, but upon hearing the brand of vehicle the robbers had also, this was looking like a sure thing that they'd be caught for this, and they were utter _morons._

"Get going," Matt snapped at her when she had glanced back to see Spinner still shaking where he stood and watching her go too with horror in his eyes. Jesse on the other hand was heading out for the back door. At least she knew Spinner would be okay.

After being pushed back into the cafe, Emma winced a bit in pain when Matt grabbed her hair to force her to walk faster to the cash.

"Take it all out and put it in here." He flew his own bag on the counter and Emma did as told, whimpering again when he gripped her hair harder, "You're a pretty little thing."

Emma clenched her teeth, trying not to let her eyes tear up. She wasn't afraid. She wouldn't be. Like she said, these guys were morons and she was smarter. "Just take it." She snapped, emptying everything from the cash into the duffle bag.

She gasped when he suddenly pushed her forward right up against the counter and she gasped and cried out when he still had her hair in his grip and forced her to lie face down on the counter. "NO!"

Grabbing her hips, he pressed himself up against her from behind. "Get off me!"

From in the back, Spinner's blood shot eyes looked wearily around the room as he heard Emma's frantic cries from up front.

Back with Emma, she began to cry for help and begged Matt to stop as his hands clenched the bottom of her skirt and began to lift it up.

"Come on, don't kill the fun." He sneered in her ear before he was abruptly thrown off of her and against the wall. Matt's eyes widened when Jesse had come back and then pointed a gun at him.

He bellowed at him, "I knew you couldn't do this job alone! One simple fucking task!"

Emma put her hands on the counter, panting a bit. Ok. Well, that was scary. .

"Go start the van!" he ordered Matt.

Jesse turned to see the blonde shaking but slowly getting back up on her shakey legs. She didn't turn to face them until she suddenly lunged at Matt when he passed her and she scratched him hard. Jesse lunged for her as well as quick as he could but she got Matt good and he then pulled her off of him a second after.

"GO!" Jesse demanded and Matt was bleeding, checking his cheek for indeed a few deep scratches.

"Bitch!" Matt snarled at Emma before storming off and grabbing the bag.

After he was gone, Jesse threw Emma up against the wall now and took his mask off. He didn't care anymore. He thought he could scare her more now. "If you tell anyone you saw this, or who I am, I **will come back** for you." He promised and took a step closer to her. Emma just glared back at him angrily. He had to admit, he thought he'd smell fear off her but she looked pissed instead. It amused him. She must think she was one strong girl..

"I'll shoot the cook in head, and then you." He saw her purse laying by the counter and dug into it, stealing her ID. " _Emma Nelson,_ I know where you live now." He put it into his pocket.

Emma happily left out the part that he _**didn't**_ know who her **neighbor** was. He'd be **so** sorry when he'd find out.

With that, Jesse gave her a look of warning, almost daring her to move as he headed out for the exit when the van pulled up with a shriek. Sirens were heard from a far. Someone must of called the cops when they heard a gun go off and called 911.

Emma narrowed her eyes as the van drove off and the robbers were gone. Then she ran to the back for Spinner. He too had heard the sirens and van pull away, running to meet her in the doorway and embraced her, "You okay?"

She nodded against his chest but hugged him back. He was shaking like a leaf. She didn't really want to say _'_ _hey, I'm not scared. But you sure as hell seem to be.'_

When the cops had gotten there, they had asked a bunch of questions. Emma answered as much as she could, but kept the name 'Jesse' to herself.

…..she was leaving that for Sean.


	12. Do They Want To Know?

Peter raced up Emma's driveway. The police cars parked there had their lights still on, sending blue and red lights flickering against their house and street.

"She okay?" Peter asked, seeing Jay and Manny standing outside with her mother.

Spike's eyes widened a bit, looking around for Snake. He must be still inside with Emma and the cops. "Peter you can't be here." Her husband did not like him since the last time he was here and wouldn't be happy to see him here right now.

Peter swallowed painfully but nodded as Spike walked back into the house to keep her husband from coming outside. Manny hissed at Peter when he didn't leave, "You need to go, Peter."

He shook his head, "I heard everything on the news. I needed to know if she was there. Holly J told Darcy and she told me-"

Manny rolled her eyes to Jay who snapped at Peter "We don't need to hear about your gossip forum. Get out of here."

Desperate and still worried, Peter looked at Manny. "Please tell her I love her and to call me asap."

'Is he kidding?" Manny had to ask, throwing her arms out and then crossing them, turning back to Jay.

Jay snickered, "I don't think so."

Sean was next coming up the driveway, but he stormed through the cop cars parked in Emma's driveway and didn't even stop to talk to Jay nor Manny. They jumped out of his way and he charged into the house.

Spike turned from Emma and Snake sitting on the couch. She stood holding Peyton to her hip. "Oh Sean, you're here."

Snake turned from Emma to look up at Sean and went to ask if he had heard what happened. Snake shut his mouth though seeing Sean's eyes and attention only on Emma. He also looked to be struggling with not throwing his fist through a wall.

"You okay?"

Emma looked up, hearing his voice. It was a worried but also angry voice. But not angry at her..

Sean with his big arms, and big bad serious look in his eyes. She wanted to smile slightly. She was more than okay, but she understood why everyone was freaking out. If she was normal maybe she'd be more scared but she was glad she wasn't. She wouldn't be afraid of those moronic robbers/one potential rapist.

"Yea." She promised, giving him a slight nod. His eyes squinted, not wanting to believe that but he did. She looked at him with an honest look in her eyes.

Spike spoke up, snapping Snake out of it. The way this moment was going, how angry and upset Sean seemed, Snake was about to question it but then shook it off. "I tried to call you at work," Spike told Sean, "I left a message about what happened.. we were okay to keep Peyton here though for a bit."

"I know." Sean said. He wanted to come though. He closed the shop early and Tony would probably kick his ass for it but he didn't give a shit. Even Emma eyed Sean, seeing him pacing a bit and could barely keep down his anger.

She eyed him. Lets just say, with a gun in her face today, she wasn't overlooking the little things anymore. His worry was clear as day, and she knew he cared about her. He was one step away from losing it and she could tell he was dying to ask her questions, alone.

Imogen came down the stairs, whispering to Spike, "Jacks asleep."

"Thanks Imogen. You can go home if you want to. You want me to drive you?" Spike asked, a little worried how this night ended up for Emma, and didn't' want anything bad to happen to Imogen.

"I'll drive her." Snake said, standing up but putting a hand on Emma's shoulder, "You're sure you're fine?"

"mhm." Emma nodded up at him. She decided to leave out how Matt attacked her to the cops and her parents. All they knew, it was just an armed robbery. Emma tried to explain to her parents that the robbers were very 'in-and-out', so it wasn't something to completely freak over. But hey, they were parents.

Snake still looked unsure but nodded and left with Imogen. Spike turned back towards Emma and Sean when they left. "I'll pack up Peytons things. They're in Jacks room."

Sean nodded, taking a deep breath and finally alone with Emma. He went around the couch and sat next to her, his eyes seeing red.

"Who was it?" Her mouth gaped open, Sean didn't even give her time to answer. "What'd he look like? How many-"

"Sean," Emma laughed sadly, shutting her eyes for a moment. He gazed around her features with a look across his face wondering why she wasn't taking this seriously. She could have been hurt ! Or ended up worse, dead. His stomach turned by the thought of it. Anyone who thought they were going to get away with touching her was going to get a cruel awakening.

"Did they hurt you?" he demanded to know right that instant.

Emma looked where her mom disappeared to and lowered her voice, "They wore masks." He sighed unhappily but still looked determined. Emma answered his prayers, "But I knew who they were."

Sean's eyes lit up. She did?

Emma's eyes casted down as she tried to find what she wanted to say. Sean knew she was having trouble and cornered his eyes. It couldn't of been anyone she knew.. so maybe it was someone **he** knew. The idea of it being bikers who pulled this job was the first thought in Sean's mind when he heard the news. But the way Emma was quiet right now, he knew it was closer to him than he thought..

" **Who?** " he had no more time to mess around.

"I think his name is Jesse." Emma thought about it. Sean's jaw angrily shifted twice. She nodded, " **Definitely** Jesse. A-and a guy named Oz. They let it slip during the robbery.." as she spoke, Sean watched her with a look in his eyes as he took notice of how strong, smart and observant Emma was. She was even calm and collected right now. Any other girl probably would have been in hysterics after what had happened.

" _Jesse."_ He then repeated the name like it was poison. Emma was too busy trying to remember and explain how things went down to see the dark look in Sean's eye as he was starting to conjure up plans to get Jesse back for this.

"I scratched the other one pretty good.." Emma declared, "So 3. In total."

"So they did hurt you?"

"He didn't get a chance. Jesse stopped him." She explained.

"That doesn't mean I'll give Jesse some **sympathy card**." He sneered the word sympathy. He then stood up but looked back down when her hand grabbed his. He swallowed and held her hand a bit tighter. Her hand was warm, and fit perfectly into his.

Emma gazed up at him and then back at their hands intertwined. She bit her lip and stood up to stand in front of him. He kept gazing down between them and then sorely into Emma's eyes.

"They didn't.." he couldn't even say it. Emma shook her head no quickly though so he stopped torturing himself.

"The guy with the scratch mark though," she said quietly, "He tried." They locked eyes. Emma didn't miss a beat as she confessed, "I want him to pay for it."

Sean raised an eyebrow. He then scoffed a bit when Spike came back down the stairs and announced, "I got everything!"

She looked up, watching Emma and Sean step away from another. Now Spike knew there was something going on. She eyed them, and she felt it, the tension and the chemistry but she wasn't sure it was okay, or it'd be okay with Snake.

It's not that Sean was too old for Emma, he was a good age, still young himself, but he was a friend to Snake and this wouldn't be acceptable to Snake. Spike couldn't help but admit Sean was quite handsome though, and looked like a good fit for Emma as they stood next to another.

"Uh, here you go." Spike said, pretending she didn't see anything. It was for the better. She raised Peytons bag and then Emma noticed Sean looking too out of it still to take Peyton from her mom. He was pacing again. Emma's words were probably sinking in.

Emma went to Spike, taking Peyton. She caught her mothers close eye on her and her heart stopped. Had she seen something?

Jay and Manny had come back in at that moment, and Sean snapped out of it, remembering Jay was here. He went over to them as Emma was grabbing Peytons things to help bring back to Sean's house.

"Come here for a sec," Sean ordered Jay who usually didn't take orders, but you didn't mess with the tone in Sean's voice right now or the look on his face.

Manny even stood there and uncomfortably shifted when her boyfriend left out the door again with Sean. Sean looked like if one wrong word was said, he'd loose control.

Outside, Sean spoke low to Jay. "Can you and Manny just stay at my place tonight? And watch Peyton for me?"

"Tonight?" Jay asked, confused on why but thought about it, "I guess.." after what happened tonight though, where did Sean need to go so badly? Shouldn't he stay with Emma?

Emma and Manny came out next with Peyton carried by Emma. "Daddy," she mummered sleepily, watching him storm off onto his bike.

Emma looked down at her. She adjusted her on her hip. "Daddy's going to the store. He'll be back later." She fibbed a little bit. She gasped though, "But me and you are going to go watch My little pony."

Peyton giggled and nodded looking at Emma like the blonde was some golden prize. My Little Pony was her favorite! She quickly forgot about her Dad leaving.

Manny and Jay shared a look, slowly following after Emma towards Sean's house. "What's going on?" Jay muttered to Manny.

Manny snickered and he held the door open after Emma unlocked it with the key Sean gave her. "Do we want to know?"

Jay wasn't sure. He shut the door behind him after giving a worried glance out the door. He had a feeling he knew where Sean had come from, with the certain signs around work with his bike and now things around his home. Sean had a bikers jacket hanging in his front closet, and when Jay slid it open slowly to take off his shoes, he saw a gun sitting on the top shelf.

He slowly slid the closet closed and cursed under his breath. Shit. Sean had some questions to answer when he got back.

(((**)))

Tracker was sitting in a bar with about 10 other bikers. His friends were playing pool as he sat with some ladies and he was laughing at one of the guys getting the cold shoulder from the waitress who came over with drinks.

Suddenly, Tracker tilted his head when he saw his brother storm in, with Lucas behind him.

Sean nodded at Tracker when he stopped in front of him, he noticed girls hanging all over him and now were staring up at Sean too with lusty looks. "Leave." He snapped at them.

Tracker put his arms out, not understanding why Sean was getting rid of the girls. "What's this about?" he then raised his eyebrow. Did Sean think about the job? Did he want in?

"If you want me to do this job, you're going to do something for me. Right now." Sean was calling the shots, and his brothers couldn't help but obey.

Tracker eyed Sean, knowing he never had stupid ideas or asked for much. He also looked ready to murder someone and Tracker decided maybe he should come along to see what this was about.

"Alright.." he took his time standing up. His own gun was nuzzeled in the back of his pants. "Where we off to?"


	13. There's No Turning Back

Matt let out a painful cry when a crunch was heard after a fist flew across the other side of his face, then the other side of cheek got hit just as badly. He spat blood and tried to catch his breath. He was tied to a chair, and he was soaked with his own blood and sweat.

The bar Tracker was in an hour ago was now closed, and Tracker stood by the owner of it, nodding appreciatively at him as Sean went to town on Matt.

The lights were dim, and Lucas leaned back by the switch, watching Sean, who hadn't done this for years, do it like he was some pro again. Sean had rolled up his sleeves, blood over his shirt and knuckles too. Lucas had to hold him back for a second to let Matt breath.

"You're going to kill him." Lucas declared and let Sean go. Sean glared at him then back at Matt. Matt groaned, his eyes too swollen to open.

"You want to kill him?" taunted Lucas, eying Sean and taking his gun out from behind his back. Sean hesitated for a _moment_ and Lucas saw that. He did him the favor and pointed it at Matt, shooting him himself.

"NO!" Matt plead before a bullet flew through his forehead. He was dead in an instant.

"There." Lucas dropped his gun.

Sean grabbed Lucas before he left, "I was going to do it!" he shoved him against a table.

"You were torturing him for hours!" Lucas yelled.

"I wanted to do it!"

Lucas believed that but shrugged his shoulders, giving Sean a look of pity. "I don't think you've killed anybody since you got back from Iraq. You hesitated."

Sean leaned in close, growling, "I would of done it."

"You'll get the next one!" Tracker insisted, as if they weren't talking about a game or the last candy in the jar. He chuckled when Sean glared over as he walked over and patted Lucas' back.

"So you said there was 3?" Tracker asked Sean, and shrugged easily. "I'll take care of Oz. I want to find the money they jacked anyways without even telling the club." Everything should of gone through Tracker first, he was the Boss. Only he could run his own jobs if he wanted to. He then asked Sean, "You sure you want to go after Jesse?"

"More than sure." Sean answered without a hesitation.

Tracker nodded. They had known Jesse a long time but that's what made this worse. "What about your ex?"

Sean spat down at their feet, his knuckles still throbbing from taking his anger out on Matt. He didn't give a shit about his ex. Ellie didn't matter. Emma did. Plain and simple.

(((**))

The next day, Ellie turned off the tv, her eyes widening at what the news just reported. She had heard all morning about the robbery with the two employees at Bricks café held hostage. She was stupid. Jesse had been out all night and when the front door opened, and he came in, Elie flung the remote at his head.

"Shit, Ellie!" he sneered and adjusted himself. He threw the duffle bag he carried to the ground and slammed the door shut. "What was that for?!"

"Do you know who you robbed?" she stormed over to him, slapping his chest and then his face until he grabbed her wrist.

"I didn't-" Why lie ? The look in her eyes said she knew he did it. He rolled his eyes, throwing his arms out, "I robbed a fucking diner. Who cares!?"

"Sean cares." Ellie said. She turned to walk to the dining room table. They had been renting an apartment instead of hotel while they were staying here. She grabbed a newspaper from off the table and came charging back over.

Confused on who Ellie meant, he could only think of Sean Cameron. Why the hell would he care though about some diner?

"Your ex?"

Ellie flung down the newspaper on the coffee table where he stood nearby. He gazed down, seeing the paper had taken Emma's school picture to show the world who was there last night when the Café was robbed. Next to her picture, was Spinners, but Ellie was pointing at the blonde. "That's his neighbor, and for what I've seen? They're close." She raised her eyebrows so he got the point.

His mouth gaped open for a second, taking this in. **Fuck.** The last thing he needed was a Cameron brother coming after him. Fuck, fuck, "FUCK!" he bellowed. He didn't know. "I didn't know, El"

Ofcourse Sean would be shacking it up with the hot blonde girl. Come to think it, Jesse now remembered Sean stopping him from going to go talk to her at the bar when he first came to town.

"Maybe he won't care." He had to ask, " _How close_ are they?"

Ellie fumed, "Fuck you!" she headed towards their room quickly but stopped in the hall first to grab her suitcase out of their closet, "He'll come for us. We need to leave."

Jesse's own adrenaline was pumping out of fear. He suddenly regretted this whole damn thing. How could he ever take it back though?

(((*)))

Emma rolled her eyes, throwing the newspaper in the garbage. She didn't want to read that right now. She paced nervously back and forth in Sean's kitchen. It was getting close to the afternoon and he still wasn't back.

Emma had told Snake and her mom that she was watching Peyton today. Thinking that was odd after a night of just being held at gunpoint, they decided to let her. Being at Sean's was safer than being alone at home since her parents had to go to work.

She had lied and said Sean was home, that he was just sick so she was going to babysit Peyton. Peyton was just having her noon nap when Sean finally came home. Emma quickly raced out the kitchen and towards the entrance.

Sean was changed. Out of his bloody clothes and into new ones; a white shirt and blue jeans. His sexy hair pulled back into a man-bun.

He had just closed the door when Emma came over to him and he turned as she embraced him. His body stiffened, and then he exhaled, shutting his eyes and noticing it was her. She was still here. I guess Jay had gone home. Emma probably convinced him.

He inhaled her vanilla scent and then slowly pulled away. He didn't look her in the eye but muttered, "We found one of them. Tracker's taking care of Oz right now.."

((*))

In another part of town, Tracker dumped Oz's body into his trunk with the help of Lucas. They turned to the duffle bag they found with Oz after shooting him. Lucas leaned down and opened it, smirking up to Tracker and showing him the cash.

((**))

"So just Jesse?" Emma asked, sucking in a slow but shakey breath. Sean finally looked at her and just nodded. She seemed okay with this, he couldn't believe it. He was in awe honestly.

"I'll find him." His eyes looked bent on it.

Emma just nodded but was looking into his gorgeous heated eyes and down at the space between them. There was barely any. Emma still had her arms around his neck and she then stepped even closer, her body pressing against his again. He nearly shut his eyes in agony. Her body set him off and he wanted her so badly.

"Emma." He swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes still shut. He whispered, "If you think you have to pay me back some way for this-"

"This isn't payback." Emma promised. "I want this." She looked up at him, silently telling him she wanted him as he opened his eyes and stared lustfully back at her. She warned him clearly, "But you have to choose. It's me or Ashley."

Sean nearly laughed but he had a long night. He wondered where was the shy somewhat reserved Emma he use to know? This confident blossoming woman was arousing him almost painfully. He had to have her. He couldn't ignore it anymore. Not even a little. He felt now that Emma was made for him. After last night, he didn't want her out of his eye site again.

"You think I would of done what I just did for _anybody else?_ " his voice was dangerous, but smooth and sexy. He gave her a ridiculous look as he even mocked her, "For _Ashley?.."_

Emma bit her lip and stared down at his mouth when she saw him hungrily looking at hers. She gasped when his hands went to her waist to grip her hips and pulled her more into his. She felt his desire for her now. It was a _large_ desire.

"You know who I am now, Emma. There's no turning back. You also know what I've done.."

Emma nodded, unable to look away from his eyes as they shared a silent agreement and connection they'd always share now.

"If you kiss me now, you're mine." Her heart pounded at his words, "I don't share. And I won't hesitate anymore when I want you."

Emma melted when his fingers caressed through her hair, on the verge of just about to kiss, the door knocked and Emma gasped, jumping away from Sean. Still a bit unnerved from lastnight, Sean turned quickly towards the door while opening his closet, grabbing his gun. Emma's eyes widened but she stayed behind him.

When the door opened to Snake, Emma's hand shot out and she placed it on Sean's back. He hid his gun behind his back and softened when he saw Snake and felt Emma's hand. "Snake. Hi." He greeted.

"Sean? You okay?" Snake noticed something wrong.

Emma popped her head out and knew Sean was a bit tongue tied at the moment, "Hi Dad. Looking for me?"

Snake eyed her but nodded. "I decided to take the day off. Honey why don't you bring Peyton to our house? Give Sean his rest." He glanced at Sean a little worriedly, seeing how he looked exhausted and a bit distressed even. "You should be home with us anyways.."

"Sure." Emma bit her lip, not knowing how to say no to that. "I'll go get Peyton.." she and Sean shared a mutual understanding that it was best they do this later. Sean did need his sleep anyways.. .Emma just wished she could stay with him.

Snake waited at the doorway still eying Sean until Emma came back with Peyton and a bag around her shoulder. She smiled weakily at Sean and stepped out. Sean's eyes followed her walk away with Peyton and he wished too they could of just stayed together today.

Snake nodded at Sean and went to follow Emma but turned back, "Take some advil Sean. You look a little rough."

Sean let out a quick snicker, watching Snake walk off.

Snake called over his shoulder, "Come by for dinner if you feel better! I'll make some soup."


	14. I'm Not Afraid Of You

Emma and Sean shared a small smirk as he came into her living room later that night. He came over when he woke up from his much needed rest. Emma sat on the couch with her mother, and Spike had let him in when he knocked on the door.

He was wearing his old biker jacket too. Emma couldn't help but swoon a little as he looked so damn good, and bad. If that made sense. A **good** _bad._

"Sean, you must be feeling better." Spike said, but sent him her own sly smile that he didn't quite notice as his gaze was locked on Emma. Spike rolled her eyes, smiling wider. It was odd, but she trusted her daughter with Sean. She missed the way Snake use to stare at her like Sean was at Emma now.. it even made her blush a bit!

She decided to get up and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm going to go follow your Dad up to bed. Early morning." She waved goodnight to Sean.

Emma nodded. Her parents had their 19th anniversary trip that she insisted they still go on. Grandma was watching Jack, and Emma would be home alone for a whole week but something told her she wouldn't be alone.

Emma wore a nice hip hugging tight skirt. It was a pale white, like her crop top, so made her tan noticeable. The outfit showed the slightest hint of midriff. Her hair was in it's natural wavy state and Sean wanted to run his hands right through it. Her hazel eyes narrowed at him, until sheepishly smiling back down at her hands on her lap.

Sean sat down next to her, about a few inches away, his shoes and jacket still on. As they sat there in silence, Emma pulled her feet more underneath her nervously. After more silence, she wondered if he was okay?

Sean sat there looking straight at the wall, looking like something was on his mind but then suddenly he turned his head towards her and leaned over, completely taking her by surprise and took hold of her chin as he kissed her deeply. His mouth hungrily separated hers after one kiss. After one longer less innocent kiss, it only took one more time for Emma to let Sean's tongue push into her mouth and glide against her own.

His fingers had sexily gripped her hair and his other hand had reached over to trail down between her legs. Emma moaned helplessly into the steamy kiss and she wondered if he knew what he was doing to her? The feelings he was arousing?

Sean calmly pulled away and then moved away, sitting back in his position, staring ahead at the wall. He then ran his hands through his hair, and got up. Emma's heart was pounding, staring at him even as he turned to go get Peyton.

Emma could still barely breath. What…was that?

(**))

"So tell me," Manny teased Emma a few days later. "Are you, or are you not, staying around here for college?"

Emma blushed but couldn't decide. "We still haven't talked.." she knew though, she **knew** her and Sean were something more and something real. She _wanted_ to stay in town now.

"Your mom would be so happy you're staying home."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "I'd look for my own place." She confirms.

((**))

Meanwhile with Sean. Tracker had called him, and let him know about Oz's status: Dead.

Jesse: Still not found.

Sean thought the tables had completely turned. For once, he was trying to track down Ellie now, to get to Jesse.

Tracker stood here with him now, at the park, as Peyton was on the swing set. It was a little cloudy, but no rain was planning to come down. Sean walked back to Tracker after swinging Peyton a few times.

"I have to ask," Tracker said, "I've been quiet about this whole thing. Not asking any questions. But now I'm very interested.."

Sean gave him a look to say it already. "What?"

"What's this whole thing about?" Tracker had tried to figure this out but couldn't. "Why you so focused on finding Jesse and finishing this? The other two weren't enough?"

Sean opened his mouth, about to explain, but then shut it. Was he ready to tell his brother? That meant it was real and serious. . that Emma was _important_ to him enough to meet his deranged family soon.

He faced it. He did want that. He wanted her to be his 'ride or die'. That was an old bikers saying for a bikers girl who belonged to him and only him. Who stuck with him through thick and thin.

His brother could already see it though. He saw the daze in Sean's eyes and the change in his demeaner.

"Is it about a girl?" .Tracker nodded when Sean's eyes locked on his when he asked that. "Ah." He smirked. He was kind of in awe Sean was doing this for someone. Some **girl.** "Must be special…"

Sean watched the clouds getting bigger and grey. Hmm, might rain after-all. "She is." He declared, and then got up, walking to lift Peyton out of the swing.

Tracker received a text and grabbed his phone, gazing at the message and then closed it. "Lets go. Jane and Lucas are at the house."

Sean nodded, following him. They had a job to plan.

((((****))))

Sean had asked Jay to cover his night shift at the garage. Jay was a lot of help lately and Sean made a mental note that he owed him.

When Sean went home, Tracker's motorcycle followed his up into the driveway. Lucas was in his house garage, working on his bike and he grinned to Tracker and Sean when they got off their bikes.

He pointed to his bike, "Help a brother out?"

Jane sat on the counter where all Sean's tools were. She eyed her step siblings coming into the garage as they looked ready for business. She didn't know how Lucas and them weren't nervous. She was so afraid of doing a job again.. even if they did most of the work.

"Let's go talk." Tracker said with a serious tone.

Lucas frowned but nodded. He really wanted to fix his bike. He then followed his family inside as he spoke quietly, "Your hot next door neighbor is here."

Sean stopped in his tracks before opening his front door. "Emma's here?" he glanced at Tracker who just gave Sean an unreadable look. Sean was worried for a moment, before pushing it away. The look Tracker gave Sean made him realise if Sean wanted her to be his girl, she needed to hear this I guess..

Take it or leave it.

In the living room, Emma laid on the couch and had fallen asleep. Sean told his brothers and Jane to go to the kitchen, leaving him walking quietly over to Emma and leaning on the back of the couch, pulling the blanket over her more.

"hey." He whispered, gently stroking his finger against her cheek.

Emma murmured and just stirred. Was that a sign she was awake or coherent? Sean gave a low chuckle and he figured she wanted to stay here since her family was gone. She might of even been a little scared to be alone. He didn't mind at all if she stayed here. Peyton was with Trackers 'old lady' tonight, Wendy, whom was like Peytons favorite aunt.

"If you need me, I'm in the kitchen." His voice just soothed Emma back to sleep, but she nodded.

When Sean walked back into the kitchen, his family was sitting down at the table, waiting for him with smirks on their faces. Sean gazed around at them as he stood at the doorway and then rolled his eyes, snickering. They must know this was unusual for him, a gorgeous girl, staying with him in his own house, and him being kind of a softy towards her. Their heads would probably spin if he told them she knew also knew all his dark secrets. Peyton was also beginning to be quite attached to her.

"Lets get to work." He taunted and sat. Even Jane happily passed Tracker an approval glance. The girl was very pretty, and very polite when Jane had opened the door for her. She could see why her step brother would fall for her.

"Ok."

Meanwhile in the living room, Emma's eyes fluttered open. In the distance, she could hear muffled sounds until the more she sat up, the clearer it got. Sean and his friends or whomever was in his kitchen, were talking about a 'job'. She knew what that meant now.

"This will be just like old times," Tracker promised his siblings, "Just us. No guns. A quick, in and out robbery. They won't even know what hit them til we're already gone with the cash."

"How are we not supposed to use any guns when there is security all over the bank?" Jane asked.

Tracker spoke, "That's for Sean to figure out. He's the brain and muscle."

"But you're the boss." Sean taunted back. Emma bit her lip from on the couch. She was worried now, I mean.. a bank? That was heavy duty stuff. Camera's, security, etc.

She didn't really like the idea of someone she was falling hard for to end up in prison.

"Alright, it's something we have to think about." Tracker declared, "Lucas, bring out the blue print."

Lucas' voice spoke up next for Emma to heard, "There aren't many vents or anything we could really break into and sneak inside with. I say we go in from the roof…"

Emma's worried expression softened as something popped into her head when the tv in front of the couch was still on. The screen lit up, and it was on mute but the church on usual channel 10 was on. It was their local church. The subtitles were announcing that the charity had made 60,000 dollars. Her eyes were glued to the television as Sean and his family's voices faded out.

When his 'friends' left, Sean walked back into the living room, shocked to see Emma awake and sitting up. She turned her head from the TV that now played much music quietly.

"Hey." He greeted softly, walking over to her. He wanted nothing but to grab her, and carry her up to his bed. The fact he hadn't even kissed her more than once was astounding to him. It just meant he really loved the girl.

Shit. He loved her. He had fallen hard and she probably unknowingly had him wrapped around her finger.

Her next words shocked him more. "Don't rob the bank." _Fuck. She heard. And she wasn't okay with it._

Sean swallowed hard, his pained expression lingering on Emma. Did this mean she'd leave him instead of take him? Could she not stand who he truly was? A theif? A biker? A criminal..

Emma's next words stunned him completely. "Rob the church instead."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

She softly smiled. She then explained, "Banks have camera's, security, vaults, triggers, panic buttons.. You're just playing with fire." And she did not want him to get burned. She wanted more time with him, even if she thought he might be able to get away with it, but this was safer. Easier. So why the hell not?

Sean crossed his arms, still standing behind the couch so she got up and walked over to him.

"There's this church." Emma explained, "You know my Dad's friend? Joey?"

"Ashley's Dad?" Sean smirked at Emma's jealous glare.

She ignored that. He was just trying to push her buttons; it **wasn't** cute!

She went on, "Well.. he use to own half that church and the other man who owns it now completely is David Lurch. He's scum." She rolled her eyes, "This year, his church just made $60,000 for charity and I already know David will take more than half of it for himself. Like had had in the past. Nobody even questioned when he went from a crappy honda to a BMW one day…"

"..Joey cut his ties with him when he found out but David threatened him to take him down with him if Joey said anything. So Joey just cut him off. But the church is still open and David still does it. So..take it from him! He at least deserves it. **But,** at least promise me you'll put some of it in a real charity."

Sean eyed her, then grinned mischievously. "Who made you a robbery expert?" he grabbed her into his arms and swore, "I promise we will. You can even pick what one you want us to give to."

He then knew he had to call his family back. This was big. This was **better** than big.

(((*)))

Jane, Tracker and Lucas now sat across from Emma and Sean in the living room. Emma looked a bit nervous but confident with what they just explained.

"Shit.." breathed Lucas. It was a damn good plan. Way better than his!

Tracker was grinning crookedly between Sean and his new girl. He definitely approved. He locked eyes with Sean and playfully noted, "So you're clearly not the brain anymore." He nodded at Emma, "You're pretty smart for a young girl.."

"Just observant." Emma shot back. Jane even snorted at Tracker's expense. Tracker smirked too and Sean hid his. He knew Tracker loved this idea.

When he walked his family out again, Tracker stopped by the door and grabbed Sean's shoulder. He leaned in and whispered, "I'd **marry** that girl."

Sean just stared ahead for a moment before blinking and nodded goodbye at Tracker when he pushed away and walked off. Sean then smirked and closed the door, his adrenaline running through his veins not only for this but the fact he was finally alone with Emma.

Emma leaned on the wall in the hallway. She nervously put her hands on his muscular shoulders when he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She gasped, "Sean…" they still hadn't talked about 'them'. She really wanted to.

He silenced her with a heated kiss. The hallway light was dim, and she clenched his shoulders more the harder he kissed her and pushed her up against the wall with his body against hers.

"Didn't your mom ever warn you about guys like **me**?" Sean asked pointedly. His tone was serious.

Emma tilted her head up at him, "When you are going to learn that I'm not afraid of **you?**

His jaw clenched slightly, but his eyes looked deeply into hers. She blinked at him trying to look innocent. Of course she knew what she was doing, and from the looks of it, she was doing it well. She bit her lip from smiling and gently pushed him off of her so she could walk down his hall toward his bedroom.

"You should be." He warned.

Because she was not coming back from this so 'innocent' anymore if she walked into that room. She had turned the corner to the hallway his bedroom was in and Sean caught up with her right before she reached the outside of his room. He pinned her to the wall and they breathed heavily staring into anothers eyes before passionately kissing again.


	15. RATED M

Sean's lips lingered up Emma's neck once he brought her into his room. When his hand slipped up her skirt, Emma was too aroused to remain coy. She had wanted him for too long. When he leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back just as hot and hard, bucking her hips up to meet his fingers that toyed her just outside her panties.

"God Emma," he ground out against her lips before he lifted her onto the dresser that was next to them.

She placed her legs around his waist when he pressed between her thighs. Tongues began to dance heatedly, and his hands moved under her shirt to squeeze her breasts through her lace bra.

Their breathing was becoming labored as they explored each other with hands and tongues. After a few moments, he pulled back and held her at arms length. "Emma, I'm going to fuck you now do you understand? You're 18 now, and I'm going to fuck you until you know exactly why you should have stayed away from me in the first place."

Emma looked at him, trying to regain focus inside of her heated brain. "What if I don't want to stay away?" she almost didn't recognize her own voice as she issued the challenge.

She knew what she was getting into.

The response she got was a low growl as he set to work sucking at the pulse in her throat, that small throbbing that had started a larger throbbing of his own that he was now trying to control as it rested against her clothed heat.

"You say that now, Emma." he warned her even as he removed her shirt with eagerness. Again there was a groan as the bra was released next leaving only soft skin and those two perfect mounds. His hands closed on them, kneading them hard.

"You're so fucking beautiful.."

Now it was Emma's turn to gasp and moan. She arched her back, making her breasts press more fully into his large strong hands. Her long blonde hair fell down her back as she tilted her head back against the bedrooms wall.

My gosh, Manny would NOT believe this come tomorrow.

Sean nipped at her chin, and his hands guided to the back of her ass and under. His fingers slid across a perfectly rounded ass. "If you don't stay away, I might get posessive of you." To seal his threat, he dipped his head low and bit playfully at one swollen nipple.

He licked the slight pain with a soft hot tongue before sucking the bud into his mouth forcefully. His hands dug into her ass and jerked her forward onto the edge of the dresser she was sitting on as she gasped and whimpered in pleasure.

"I get jealous.." he warned. Emma had to grip the corners of the wide short dresser in order to keep from falling to the floor.

Sexy, charming, and completely dangerous, Emma had wanted him from the first time she had seen him. "And I'm not?" she teased, already knowing she was pretty jealous when it came to him.

He kissed her again. She decided to be bold and leaned in to unbutton his shirt. Sean let her remove the shirt and touch his solid chest and then abs. In the meantime he had unbuttoned her skirt and was now working his hand into her small panties.

Two fingers slid against the wet warm slit he found there. When he pressed them inside of her, he felt light-headed. Never had he felt such desire for one woman nor wanted so badly to be deep inside of one. He had to have her.

In one quick movement he jerked her skirt and panties off, then pressed his hands against her inner thighs opening them widely on the dresser. Once again she was forced to hold the edges of it.

The floor creaked softly when he fell to his knees in front of her. Without wasting time, he dipped his head into the hot tight pussy his fingers had just grazed. There was a sweetness to her that he needed to taste. There was nothing gentle about his seduction. His mouth closed directly onto her clit and stroked it into a blaze of passion in an instant.

Emma wrapped her legs around his face instinctively as the tingles in her belly spread lower into the area that his mouth was feeding on with intensity. The feeling was almost painful his mouth so hard and firm against her most intimate place. It was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. She found herself verbalizing this realization in the form or involuntary moans that she gave each time his bottom teeth scraped her sensitive bud.

It wasn't long until his fingers joined his tongue. Two long fingers slid inside her tight wetness. The sensation made her jerk against his mouth and she cried out.

All reserve was gone. She rode his tongue just like he wanted her to. She was no shy little girl anymore. As he said: She was his now. She could take this. She **wanted** this.

Her body's needs had overridden her own brain. As she was coming down from her climax, Sean moved his position. Standing up, he let his jeans fall to the floor and his erection had her full attention as she panted from her orgasam.

He watched Emma staring at his throbbing cock as it jerked and grew to its fullest as her hand reached out and closed around him. It was much bigger than she had imagined. The thought excited her and made her nervous at the same time. Steadily she began to stroke him. He let her for a few moments, his eyes staring intently into hers.

Just as she was beginning a faster rhythm, he suddenly stopped her so he could lift her up, and he turned them around to his bed. After crawling on top, his hardness pressed against her heat and she moaned, needing it, and he pinned her down gently.

He groaned, his shaft near her entrance and she trying to lift her hips to get him inside already. "Sean, please."

He ignored her pleas, but his tip entered her and she was on the verge of begging him. He sighed in bliss as he entered a little more and she gasped. God he was big!

He shoved inside even more. He rasped, "God, I want you. Need you so damn much." His hands combed through her hair. "Want you too damn much."

Her head fell back as he trailed kisses down her throat. She arched back, giving him all access to her body. He growled in appreciation and finally thrusted inside and began to fuck her mindlessly with a good, not too slow though, _deep_ rhythm. Emma cried out so hard in ecstasy she was glad her parents were away for the week. They would of heard her and Sean go all night.

It was the best night of her life. The closeness she felt with Sean she never felt with anybody. When they were spent, exhausted, and passing out next to another, Emma turned towards Sean instead of having him spoon her for another hour. She laid her naked chest against his, and on reflex, even in his sleep, he wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head down on his hard chest. She stayed awake a little bit longer, her heart skipping beats rapidly as she watched him sleep.

She was in love, and she knew it.

She never felt so close or connected to anybody.

She closed her eyes and felt his hands carress her back as he slept. She felt so safe with him. His strong arms around her tightly.


	16. What He's Done For You

Emma peeled back the sheets and sat up, looking over at Sean as he slept. He was out like a light. His one arm was beneath his pillowed head, his eyes closed, lips parted, wavy hair tussled.

Unlike Emma, who wore his slightly larger tank top, he was still naked. Chest and abs out in their glory. His shirt on Emma just covered her butt as she leaned up and grinned mischievously.

Emma pulled the covers back to straddle him and Sean's eyes fluttered open, looking up at her and then they brightened up as she got comfortable.

"Morning." Emma whispered with a playful grin.

He smirked, eyes still sleepy but resting his hands on her hips. "Morning gorgeous."

Emma's heart skipped, smiling wider and leaning down to give him a big kiss. This was it. This was 'the one' she had always been waiting for.

"DADDYYY!"

Sean groaned, shutting his eyes as Emma hoped that she'd misheard Peyton interrupting them, but judging by the same disgruntled expression on Sean's face, she hadn't. She yelped and laughed next, being thrown off of him and pinned down beneath.

As if they didn't hear the first time, Peyton called for Sean again. "You gotta go." Emma teased, brushing her nose against his as he leaned down, wanting to kiss her and share this moment with her a little longer. If she thought last night was amazing, she had more to come and had seen nothing yet.

"Can we never catch a break?" he asked.

Emma giggled a bit watching Sean lift his body off and away from hers, wincing as he did. Slipping on a pair of boxers he stood and looked back at her on his bed, in nothing but his quite see-through white tank top that was a dress on her. He bet he could rip that off her in 2 seconds.

"Dad!"

"I'm coming Peyton!" Emma laughed at Sean's tone that was a little irritated.

Emma cuddled back into the blankets, teasing Sean as she did, "Good things come to those who wait…"

Sean passed her a playful glare as he left. She was right though. When he came back, she was already naked again, stripping out of his t-shirt and her golden hair shining by the sun glaring in from out the window. He ran his hands down her tanned beautiful body as he stopped behind her, and kissed the back of her neck. Emma turned, and she grabbed his hands to pull him back into bed. They both smiled, Sean chuckling, before he pulled her on top of him and kissed her needingly.

They were drawn to each other like a magnet to steel. After rolling around in bed, Emma laid down on her side as Sean entered her from behind, pulling her hips back into his by his hard grip. Emma cried out, and moaned loudly, cleaning the bed covers as his member pounded into her.

"Don't wake her up again." Sean warned with a smirk, biting Emma's neck lightly from behind her. He knew it was a hard task for her. He was hitting spots inside her no other guy has ever probably even showed her existed.

Emma whimpered and cried out again, panting helplessly. She never wanted to leave this bed, ever again. She knew from this moment, she was his. She never knew sex could be like **this.**

When she got closer to orgasm, Sean got up and switched to missionary. She stared heatedly up into his eyes and nothing but love shined through his. Emma swallowed, but moaned again, moving her hips masterfully with his. It was like she was made for him. She felt so warm, and tight. Sean growled against her neck after he kissed it sweetly and she tossed her head back in ecstasy then ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzeled her neck.

Emma's legs around his waist tightened and he felt her muscles contracting. Her sobbing got louder and Sean exploded right then. It was music to his ears. Her moans and whimpers were so hot and the look in her eyes was like a puppy begging for it's toy.

"SEAN!" He pinned her arms down with his hands clenching hers and Emma's back arched as his hips thrusted a few more times furiously against hers. She felt him cum inside of her and she was a little embarrassed to admit it, but she loved it. He groaned loudly, shook and jerked inside her once more and she bit her lip, closing her eyes from the exhaustion of her own orgasm.

After the fog cleared up, they stared at each other in astonishment, neither one of them able to comprehend just how incredible that felt. Their bodies melted into each other's in that moment and Emma closed her eyes. Sean's thumb caressed against her collarbone, staring down at her beautiful full-sized breasts for just an 18 year old girl. No, woman. The realization that they didn't use protection didn't scare Sean as much as it should of. He glanced at her, Emma still about to pass out again, and he smirked a little softly as he thought about her pregnant with one of his. Hell, he wouldn't mind it. She was the one. He knew it. And when you knew it, this kind of stuff wasn't scary.

Emma ran her fingers down his strong arm that was swung around her as she opened her eyes and pouted. "I got to go to work."

"Oh shit, forgot about that," Sean said, "Do you want me to drive you?"

Emma looked like she thought that was a nice idea. But she had made other plans, "I told Spinner I'd go with him. It's the first time back since.." she drifted off and Sean nodded, understanding.

"Can I pick you up? You can stay the night again." He watched her wrap the sheet around herself as she sat up, smirking down at him.

"Shouldn't you at least buy me dinner first?"

Sean pretended to think his answer over before he laughed and replied, "How about breakfast? How do you like your coffee?"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and he grinned wider, watching her get up to get ready. She had brought her uniform ( a skirt and simple white tank top with the diners little small waisted apron around her waist) in her overnight bag, and once ready and showered and dressed, Sean came up behind her as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

She had a hickey on her neck, and she rubbed it as he removed her hand and just kissed it again. "Sean," she sighed, being pulled into his arms, "how am I going to hide that?"

"You don't." his voice was deep and stern. "Everyone needs to know you're mine."

"You _are_ possessive." After her reply, he grabbed her back towards him and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing. She gasped but then giggled, being dropped down on the bathroom counter and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He went to kiss her and she closed her eyes but he paused. He stared at her beauty and brushed his lips slowly against hers but decided to just say what he was thinking. "I like you being here." Sean admitted. He then kissed her tenderly and then pulled away until she opened her eyes again. She smiled softly at him and nodded. So did she.

Before she was late, Emma finally went to work, dropping Peyton off at Jane's first on the way so Sean could get some 'work' done with Tracker and Lucas. What she didn't notice was a green truck following her in the distance.

Being back at work wasn't so hard. Emma didn't feel as scared as maybe she should have been. The only thing nerve wrecking was everyone staring at her. But then again, it could have been the massive hickey she tried to cover up with makeup that she assumed probably didn't work well. Also though, knowing the people minus Jesse were 'taken care of', made her feel a bit safer. Being Sean's girl also maybe gave her too much of an invisible feeling. She tried not to take advantage of that.

"You little vixen," purred Manny, leaning forward on the table as Emma was filling up mustard and ketchup bottles on the counter. "Is it Sean's?"

"It's a hickey, not a baby. Relax." Emma taunted.

Manny laughed and then smirked, eying Emma up and down. The blonde was seriously glowing. "It was either amazing sex or you're in love." She then gaped at Emma's nervous glance at her and the way Emma started to fidget. "Or both.." she drifted.

Emma just bit her lip and then took a big breath. "That's kind of too fast to think about, don't you think?"

Manny eyed her friend walk around the counter, going to go re-fill the napkin holders too and doing anything to avoid her eyes. "Emma, you do." She said in amazement, "You are **so** in love with him."

Emma now felt nervous, and scared. Reality hit her hard and she stopped in her tracks, staring down at one of the booths she stopped at to re-fill the napkins. Manny was right. And that was scary. Knowing damn well she was, and why she was, I mean- look at Sean, he was a babe. And his charm didn't help or their chemistry together. But their was a strong possibility he was dangerous. Reality settled in and she reminded herself that him 'taking care' of the guys whom have robbed this place, probably meant something pretty nasty and she hadn't even asked him what he had meant by that.

Near close, Emma wasn't the one who locked up anymore. Thank the lord. She left an hour early but stopped in her tracks after she closed the diners door behind her and someone stood against their green truck, staring up right at her. This was the person who had been following her earlier when she dropped Peyton off at Jane's.

Emma looked shocked, and now a little scared, looking around the dark empty streets. She went to turn to go back into the Diner but the person stepped forward, "Wait, I just want to talk!"

Emma stopped her hand from reaching the doorknob and stared at it for a second before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She turned, eying the redhead and crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

Ellie could tell Emma was tense, and had reason. "Look, I know who you are and I think you know who I am too."

Emma stayed silent. Ellie wore a leather jacket with her bikers club badge on it. She didn't look like a chick to get into a fight with, but Emma would, if it came down to it. Was she here to fight over Sean or some other stupid reason? Was Jesse with her? Emma's heart started to pound until Ellie spoke again.

"I didn't know Jesse was going to do what he did."

Emma eyed her down. She seemed to be telling the truth.

"And I know Sean is on the hunt for him," Ellie squinted her eyes at Emma now pointedly, "And I know why."

Emma swallowed. So Manny knew what was between her and Sean, and now Sean's ex did. Awesome. Maybe her parents were next. "Why are you telling **me** this?"

"I think Jesse left town." Ellie explains, "I don't know where he is. I just didn't want to be part of Sean's wrath to get to him so I thought coming to you would be safer." She glanced down for a moment and stayed quiet. Emma awkwardly shifted until she looked back up. "You're strong, and you're .. _perfect_ for him. I'm not going to lie. I'm a little shocked. I thought you were just some dumb blonde he was trying to replace me with but, he's never looked at me the way he looks at you. He's never done the things he's done for you for me." She seemed upset. Emma could no jealousy but rather pain clouding in Ellie's eyes. "Can you take care of him for me?"

"Don't you mean your daughter?" Emma bittered.

Ellie crossed her arms and shifted where she stood before muttering, "She never felt like mine."

"Little harsh don't you think?"

Ellie connected eyes with her once again. "She has you." Emma's mouth hung, watching Ellie turn but then she stepped forward and called her back.

"Ellie!" she turned and Emma had to ask, "What do you mean he hasn't done things for you that he's done for me?"

Ellie sadly snickered. She thought for a moment about not telling her. But Emma maybe needed to know. It seemed the blonde did, but was trying to avoid it. "Oz and Matt are dead. I'm sure Jesse's next and that's a lot for Sean since he's never been about this life when we were younger but for you? He swings himself back into it."

Emma swallowed hard, watching Ellie walk away with her own eyes widening more and more as that sunk in. . _'Oz and Matt are dead'_.

((((((((**********))))))))))))

Emma sat up with an alarmed look on her face. She heard Sean's door unlock and his voice behind it as he opened his door and saw her waiting for him. It was late. Peyton had gone to bed and she had been waiting for him in silence as she tried to think this all through. She had basically asked him to get vengeance for her- but she really didn't think he'd go **that** far. She loved him. She knew she was already too deeply in love with him now to back out and walk away from this. But now, she was a little afraid.

What else was he capable of?

"Hey." He greeted, his brother behind him.

Emma nodded but swallowed. She saw Tracker whispering something to Sean, keeping it away from her. She now wondered if Tracker had helped Sean kill Oz since Sean had said that Tracker was going to take care of him **for him.**

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." Tracker just tells Sean before he turns back to Emma and walks over to the couch.

"I went to pick you up but you weren't there."

Emma bit her lip. "Sorry- I left an hour early." She was honest about one thing, "Ellie showed up."

Sean's eyes darkened and his voice hardened, "What'd she want? Was Jesse with her?"

"No." she shook her head and tried to explain before his head exploded, "She said she really thinks he left town. And she looked to be leaving too. She just wanted me to know she didn't know about the job."

Sean just stared back at her. There was no sign of him backing down. "If he left town or not, I'll still find him."

Emma closed her eyes. She was afraid of that reply. "I don't want you to." She saw him give her a questionable look, "It's done. You said you took care of the others." He just blinked. Emma played nervously with her hands and he glanced down at that. She swallowed, her heart pounding a little and had to finally ask, "What did you mean by that? How'd you deal with them, Sean?"

Sean gave Emma a look like she knew and she knew she did she just felt in denial. That set her back. She sucked in a shakey breath and that's when he looked away from her, knowing the look in her eyes now was fear.

"The club would of done worse to them for doing a job without them, Emma." He looked back at her and promised, "But I'd never hurt you, you need to **know** that." He cupped her face, wincing a little as she tensed a bit but still melted into it after.

She loved him. But she was scared. It was normal. He'd give her time. But he warned her, he wasn't letting her go now. She was his and he was hers. He leaned in, kissing her passionately and she whimpered but kissed him back, resting her hands on his neck. They pulled away, breathless, but Emma shaking her head and still scared.

"Sean, this is wrong." She was speechless for a moment. "That's murder."

"You asked for it." She gasped as Trackers voice spoke up from behind and he stood in the entrance of the kitchen. Apparently, he had been listening and watching for some time. That ran chills up her spine.

She glared at him, "I didn't think it'd go that far."

Tracker squinted his eyes at her, "But you wanted him to hurt them."

"Tracker." Sean warned. This was something him and Emma could talk about later, alone.

"No. She needs to know." He pointed at Emma, "You're as much part of this as he is. Hell, the job we're pulling this weekend is an idea formed by you too."

Emma swallowed looking down. That was true. She looked at Sean whose eyes burned sadly into hers. How come she felt horrible for making him sad about **this?** Shouldn't it be the other way around? "I'm fine with you doing one last job but this, _the killing,_ that's too much." She stared blankly ahead, "I don't know how to go on knowing that two lives are gone because I _**might**_ of asked for it."

She honestly thought maybe it'd just be Sean kicking the shit out of them. Or getting his biker buddies to do so. She didn't know he would go this far for her. It seemed fucked up to think he would do something like that for her and be a little flattered by it, but then another half of her reminded her it was wrong. He was now officially a criminal. Dangerous.

When Tracker left, Emma sat in Sean's room against the bed frame. Sean sat at the edge of the bed, leaning forward and trying to think how to deal with this.

Emma whipped the tears that escaped from her eyes and tried to hide it from him. **He** wasn't making her cry, this situation was. She swallowed and didn't know how to fix this. She then asked, "How many people have you killed?"

He looked over at her, a little shocked and then sickened. "You think I go kill people as a hobby?" he stood up and turned toward her. Emma's eyes looked up at him like a scared kitten. He got angry about that. She had **no** reason to be afraid of him, he'd never hurt **her.** In a way, Tracker made a good point, she knew Sean had done SOMETHING with Oz and Matt, she just didn't know it was that bad. But bad was bad enough right? When did you decide to draw the line?

"I killed 20 people in Iraq." He spat. "I killed one man who pointed a gun at my father when I was 15. And I didn't kill Matt, he was just on the verge of it and Lucas finished it. Was I going to do it? Possibly. Tracker killed OZ on my orders but I **will** kill Jesse. So 22, if you need a **real** number. Does Iraq count? Or not?"

Emma blinked past her tears. "I don't know what to _say_ or do or what _you_ want me to say-"

"What are **you** trying to say!?" he yelled up and she got up, a bit frightened. He cornered her at the side of his bedroom. "Does this mean you want nothing to do with me now? Do you want me to turn myself in? What, What do you want? Because it doesn't matter anymore what I want, I can't see or think when it comes to you I just react." His pained expression caused her heart to sore. He gazed down at her body and put his hands on her hips before looking back into her eyes. "I love you. Since I set eyes on you I knew I wanted you."

"Sean.."

"I do." He licked his lips. "And that probably scares you more. I don't want to be someone you're afraid of. You told me you weren't afraid of me and I loved that. It hurts knowing now you are and I can't change that. Only you can. Do you trust me or not?"

Emma gazed up at him and softened. "I trust you." And oddly enough, she really did.


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later, Emma's parents were home, and she couldn't necessarily risk getting caught walking next door late at night to be with Sean. So, they made plans to meet at his work after she was done work too. She was at the bar tonight, so he stayed late at the garage across the street. And it was worth every minute.

When he had met up with her, she stood in front of the bar with Manny and her friends. Manny smirked waving at him and walking off with those friends, leaving Emma and Sean alone. Sean chuckled, pulling Emma into his arms and she bit her lip from blushing and smiling too hard. He clearly knew her friends knew about him and 'them'.

When they walked back to his shop, he locked the door behind them and guided/carried her to his office where they began to fool around. Since her parents had come home, he felt as if he's barely seen or touched her in days.

Emma cried out in pleasure as his fingers dug deeper and faster into her. They were in his office now, her skirt pushed up, tank top pulled down revealing her bra-less, wonderful tits. She gripped the edges of his desk and threw her head back, her eyes practically rolling back as he was bringing her near another climax. "Oh my god, Sean!" she gasped and whimpered.

The only lights that were on in the shop were the ones in this office, the rest was dark in the garage and front entrance.

"Get up, Emma."

She laughed breathlessly out of sheer relief and attempted to straddle him when he sat down in his office chair. His fingering had left her legs wobbly. He caught her wrists in his hands and guided her until she was sitting astride him.

He was handsome even in the wan light of the small office. His lips were parted, his pupils dilated with lust. She arched her back as she felt his hands squeeze her hips possessively.

"Put me inside you, baby."

She held his muscled shoulders for balance as she shakily rose and positioned his cock. Then she lowered herself until she was so full of him that she nearly wept in gratitude.

"God I missed you." She whispered. He shut his eyes in bliss, nodding. He felt the same. Hiding this behind Snake's back was hard..but not seeing her was harder.

Her legs were weak, but that was hardly going to stop her from taking him deeper and deeper until she was bouncing up and down in a beautiful rhythm. She watched his eyes go bleary with pleasure as she deliberately tightened around his length.

"You," he said with his jaw clenched, "and this ass." He gripped it hard in his hand as she guided on top of him and bit her lip, "are mine." He wrapped his hand around her throat—gently. "Say it."

She looked at him with heat and passion. "I'm yours."

He let go of her neck and slouched forward so that he could set the rhythm. Emma clung to his shoulders as if she were falling and moaned as his cock drove into her again and again. His long fingers kneaded her hips so roughly she suspected she might find handprints in the morning.

She couldn't live without him, she told herself as she ground her body against his. He may have been dangerous but she was going to live with it- it was better than living without him. She was addicted now. He possessed her in every way that Peter nor Jay or any other guy never would.

She arched her back and smiled as Sean watched her breasts bounce just inches from his face. She wondered how long it would take him to seize a nipple in his mouth. The answer, as it turned out, was fewer than fifteen seconds. Emma gasped as he fastened his mouth to her breast and lathed her nipple with his tongue in time to his thrusts. She clawed at his shoulders through the cotton of his white wife-beater.

He looked drunk with pleasure as he released her nipple with a final playful bite. "Em," he said gruffly, "hold on."

"What?"

Before she could decide what "hold on" meant, he had stood up from the chair and begun to carry her. His hands cupped her ass securely; she held tightly to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was going to fuck her against the door.

She squealed as she felt the cool wood of the door at her back. Sean had managed to carry her without slipping out. He began fucking her hard almost immediately. Emma clung to him like ivy to a wall. "Sean," she whimpered.

"Louder."

"SEAN!" she cried.

He kissed her forcefully. Emma felt the pleasure between her thighs sharpen to a spring-loaded bundle of nerves that Sean's body would set off in a matter of seconds. God, his body was miraculous. She devoured his lips and cried out into his mouth as her orgasm radiated through her. The feel of his tongue against hers only prolonged the pleasure.

He continued to kiss her until her body stopped shuddering. Then he buried his face in her neck and grunted with nearly every thrust until his own orgasm washed over him. Emma felt his grip on her loosen as he groaned out his pleasure, but she didn't fear being dropped. He was so protective and careful with her. This was the only time he'd be 'rough' with her but she liked it. Loved it.

He came inside her. Realization she could get pregnant for the amount of times they've done this not protected finally hit her. She bit her lip but let him push one more final time into her.

"Crap," She finally whispered. Between ragged breaths, Sean braced her legs and gently brought her feet back down to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should stop by the corner store on the way home," she said, wearily glancing at him. "Get the plan B or something.." she should really get some birth control too for how much they were going at it. She always made Peter wear a condom. Even Jay too on their one night stand. She didn't know why she wasn't more firm about it with Sean. She just didn't think about it. That's how badly she always wanted him and _this._ My god he drove her nuts for him sometimes. It was astounding.

He just blinked and shrugged, nodding. "Ok." He turned, buttoning up his jeans. Emma strangely eyed him, putting her shirt back on right and lowering her skirt. He wasn't freaking about it like guys normally would.

"I'll go to the Doctors tomorrow." She promised, thinking maybe he was just 'silently' freaking out. "Go on the pill."

Sean turned back to her, clenching his jaw and just nodded. "Ok, if that's what you want."

Her mouth gaped open, "Don't **you** want that?" She laughed wearily as his silence. "Sean?"

He leaned on his desk and just crossed an arm over his other with a shrug. "I love Peyton."

Emma squinted her eyes, "What's that mean?"

"Means she was a mistake but I still love her." He glanced away, "Maybe if something happened with me and you, it wouldn't really be a mistake."

"You want.." Emma didn't understand. She made her thoughts clear, "I'm not ready for a baby. My life is just **starting.** Just so you know."

He clenched his jaw but nodded. "Fine. I'm just saying, I'd be fine with it. Doesn't matter when."

Emma knew maybe she should have been freaked out. She was silent for a moment, but his words were actually sweet. At least he wasn't a coward who would run away if it were to ever happen. But the fact was, she wasn't ready, but now he knew that. Maybe he looked slightly disappointed, but he now knew where she stood. She tried to remember he was older, his life already centered around a kid. His outlook was different.

She smiled weakily and then took a deep breath, "Ready to go home?"

He smirked and teased, "Are you going to sneak in the back door again?"

"If Snake catches me going into your front door after midnight hours, he'd come shoot us both."

Sean joked, "I'm the one with the gun, Em."

"I was speaking metaphorically, Sean."

"Oh."

(((((((((********)))))))))

"Sean, did you see the game Tuesday night?" Snake asked that Friday afternoon.

Sean walked into his living room, his head peaking into the kitchen but didn't see Emma. He had tried texting her but she was probably still busy with Manny. They were apartment hunting, trying to find something close to the college they had picked out close to home. Spike was so thrilled Emma had decided to stay and the reason she chose too was now standing beside her husband.

"Hi Sean." Spike greeted happily, walking down the stairs and seeing him with Snake.

"Hey." He greeted, then replied back to Snake, "And No, I didn't." he sat on the chair beside the couch Snake sat on.

"You missed out then," he joked.

Sean took a deep breath, looking around and a bit antsy. He needed Emma to come home soon. The job was **tonight.** Tracker had been watching the church all week to learn it's security checks, shockingly, there wasn't much for a building holding $60,000. And tonight, they were going to take it.

Jay was taking the night shift Sean was suppose to be working, in his name too. Jay didn't ask many questions, just did as told especially when Sean offered him $2000 to do it. How could you say no to that? Plus, Jay was always a little into danger himself. Sean told him he'd explain what he was up to after the job, and he was going to stick to his word. He oddly trusted Jay.

"Emma, you're home." Spike greeted when the door opened. Sean went to stand but glued his ass back down on the couch. Snake glanced at him strangely, then at Emma.

"Hey Em. Find a place?" he asked.

Emma's eyes locked on Sean but then forced them off him and smiled at her Dad, "Not yet. Still looking."

"I'm just happy you're staying near home." Spike said, walking up to her and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sean eyed Emma down hard. She wore a cute little white sundress for how hot it was today and she looked so damn good. Her hair was in a nice curly ponytail.

"Dinner's been made if you're hungry."

"I'm okay." Emma said, glancing at Sean again and up the stairs. "I'm going to stay at Manny's tonight. Just got to pack a bag."

Spike tightened her eyes on her daughter, then glanced at Sean as well when her daughter said that and she caught her looking at him. She tried to keep her mouth shut and she knew her daughter was now old enough to make those decisions but it was still hard not to worry or be shocked to know she was sleeping with somebody. Somebody she still hasn't told them she's with. She tried to understand but casted her eyes down when Emma walked by her to go pack.

"Sean you hungry?" Snake asked him.

Sean slowly stood up, looking for the best way out. "I ate already. I just wanted to come by to see if you had some tools." He wasn't lying either. Well, he was more here for Emma but he really did need some tools! "You got a sledge hammer?"

Snake was so glued to the tv screen but he nodded and pointed behind the couch to Spike, "Honey, can you get Sean the sledge hammer in the garage?"

Sean glanced at Spike, finding it odd and weary she was already staring right back at him but blinked out of it when Snake asked her to get the tool for Sean. "Sure." She cleared her throat and turned to head to the garage.

Sean followed her, and she felt him getting closer behind her. When they stepped into the garage, she shut the door and turned to him, crossing her arms. "Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

Sean's eyes widened a bit, his mouth opening but found no words. How did he respond to that?

"I know you've seeing another, but this-" she cut herself off to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes, "I wish she would of told us about you two at least before you two.." she drifted off, knowing he knew what she was implying. Oh boy, if only she really knew.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say, still choked up.

Her shoulders fell. He looked honestly sorry. She nodded. She softly smiled. "I can see you care about her, Sean. Is it serious?"

He nodded. She believed that too.

"You have to tell Snake." She said.

Sean shook his head, "I can't. He trusts me. I feel terrible." He choked up again and huffed, "He's the only one on this street that never judged me when I moved in. He was my friend-"

"And you repaid him back by sneaking around with his daughter." Spike even flinched by her bitterness. "Sorry. Ok. I get it."

Sean exhaled happily. Glad she understood.

She then shocked him with her next words, " _I'll_ tell him."

"You can't do that!"

She turned to walk back into the house after pointing at something, "Grab the sledge hammer. You might need it."

"Mrs. S!" he ran after her but did grab the hammer. Hell, he would need it!

Emma was coming down the stairs with her bag as she noticed Sean chasing after her mother and gave them a look until Sean went to her.

He whispered bewilderedly, "She knows."

Emma was confused until her eyes widened, looking back at her mom who shut off Snake's tv. "What are you doing, woman?!" he jokenly bellowed but sat up.

Spike crossed her arms and looked at Sean and Emma, "Your daughter has something she needs to tell you."

Both their hearts were pounding when Snake turned to them. Emma was choked up, and she looked at Sean for help. He too was nervous as hell. He had been through so much, through hell and back, but THIS is what scared him? Emma's parents?

"Now remember," Spike told Snake, "Sean has a daughter to take care of. You can't kill him."

Snake's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until it hit him. Why else would Emma and Sean be standing side by side looking so guilty and nervous? He stood up from the couch and his eyebrows stayed pushed together, still trying to sink this in. He knew he saw some stolen glances, but he thought maybe he was just seeing things. Or at least, they really wouldn't go behind his back with another.

Sean finally swallowed and admitted, "The last thing I wanted to do was lie to you. I was just afraid of how you'd take it."

"Dad?" Emma said fearfully when he didn't say anything.

Spike reminded, "You once said you'd love for her to meet someone like him." She pointed at Sean, "Now you got the real thing."

"You think that's funny?!" bellowed Snake. Emma jumped. Spike gave him a look to calm down. Sean stepped in front of Emma.

"Snake I'm sorry. I tried not to."

Spike stepped between Snake and Sean when it looked like Snake was actually going to throw his fist back. "Snake, honey, look at them." As she spoke, Emma stepped next to Sean again, putting her hand on his arm and rubbing it to console him. She knew it must of hurt to see Snake wanted to kill him right now.

"They're in love."

Emma stared unbelievably at her mom. How did mothers just know everything?

Snake seemed silenced at those words. He tried to stay mad but he sighed in defeat. Instead, he turned his anger onto his wife, "How long did you know before I did?"

"I'm not blind sweetie." She taunted.

Emma bit her lip but looked hopefully between her parents. She eyed Snake who narrowed his eyes at her then at Sean before he huffed and then pointed at Sean. "There will be no more lying in this house." He warned. "And if you want to see my daughter again, you'll be asking for **my** permission."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm 18 and out from under your roof in two weeks."

Sean obeyed Snake quickly though, to Emma's dismay, "Yes Sir. Can I please date your daughter?" Emma smacked his arm for how easily he surrendered. Snake had to smirk a bit.

Emma didn't get this 'bond' between her father and Sean. But it was there. And luckily, here to stay.

"Fine." Snake said stiffly, but knew he had to get use to it.

Sean smirked and looked back to Emma who was still snickering at him. He was one big unpredictable mystery. A biker with a past, feared by everyone at one moment. Then her boyfriend whom looked up to her Dad and feared **him** at another moment. And then at other times, just a young charming father.

((((**)))))

"I don't want you to go tonight." Emma pouted to Sean later that night.

"Why?" he asked, rubbing her back as they laid together on the couch, watching tv.

Emma wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want him to do the job, or because she just wanted to ravish him for how well today turned out. Her parents were really going to be okay with this? It was crazy! A miracle.

Sean went on to explain, "Jay is working for me tonight. They think I'm still there and it's the best alibi if police come by asking questions once the jobs done. They'll think I was at the shop the whole time it happened. I can't be a suspect."

"That's not it." Emma confessed, sitting up. He looked up from laying down, and watched her bite her lip, looking so damn beautiful with one side of her hair resting behind her ear, the other one falling a bit in her face since looking down at him.

He leaned up on his elbows, raising one arm to caress her hair back behind the other ear. "Then what, Em? What's wrong?"

Emma melted to his touch. Closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them and he saw the desire in her eyes. His pants tightened. God damn she drove him crazy.

"How much time do we have?" She asked, unbuckling his belt to his jeans.

He went to answer but was shocked by her eager hands then groaned when the door knocked and opened. Emma's hands were off him as soon as you could say 'caught'. "Not long enough." Sean teased in Emma's ear.

Lucas, Tracker and Jane came in, Tracker smirking as he led the posse in and saw his brother and new girl sitting up and knew what they were up to as Sean finished buttoning his jeans up. Jane did too and giggled. Emma blushed hard.

Lucas carried a blue print and shook it, "Lets have one last run down before we do this."

Tracker carried a duffle bag that seemed heavy and Emma was sure she didn't want to ask what was in it nor be here for the 'run down'.

"I'll go check on Peyton." she said, getting up and Sean nodded, watching her walk up the stairs.

He turned back to Lucas who spread the blue print of the church out on his coffee table. He then pointed at a back entrance and began to explain, "Sean will go through the vents with Tracker as I break this door open for you guys to come out from. You clearly can't take the vault back up into the vents. Jane will be parked out back waiting for us. You got the spray?"

"What is that?" Sean asked as Tracker unzipped the duffle bag to reveal something to him.

"Soundproof spray. So when we blow up the floor the vault is hidden and locked under, it won't be a problem to run out after we chain it to the back of Jane's car."

"And the place has no security.." Sean snickered, "This is going to be easy."

Tracker nodded in agreement, "Just a camera that we will spray paint when we get in there. We got our masks though."

"We ready?" Jane asked, making sure everyone knew the plan. They nodded.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Emma turned from wrapping the blanket more around Peyton and turned to gasp. Sean was leaning on the door way to the room, his arms crossed. He had an unreadable look on his face.

"What?" Emma whispered.

He glanced away but then spoke quietly so Peyton didn't get woken up. "We're leaving now." He wore dark jeans and a black hoody. He had this look in his eye that Emma knew meant business.

Emma bit her lip but nodded. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'll be back by 2 and if I'm not, take Peyton to my brothers girlfriends house. She'll be waiting."

Emma nodded but saddened. He then grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, inhaling deeply and letting out a shakey breath. Emma caressed his hair, now knowing he too was a little afraid. It made her heart pound a little faster. She was scared as hell too. She really needed him to come back after this. So did Peyton.

"I love you." She said out loud.

His arms tightened around her waist. "I love you too."

And then, he was gone.

Emma stared in distraught at the place he once stood. She had absolutely no idea if he would be coming back. The fact they all thought this would be so easy, made Emma fear that it wouldn't be.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma paced back and forth in Sean's kitchen, biting her nails nervously and a scared look in her numbly eyes.

She glanced at the clock, worriedly. 1pm. One more hour and that was a bad sign right? Then she'd have to grab Peyton, and bring her to Tracker's house. That's what Sean said to do.

Emma gasped when she heard the front door open and she whirled around, jogging over to it to stop in her tracks, her heart falling. Jay had come inside, Manny behind him and both eying Emma up and down. Jay put down the extra keys Sean gave him and finally asked, "Now how come Sean paid me 2 grand to take his shift tonight Emma?"

The blonde swallowed. Manny closed the door and whispered, "Em, what's going on?"

Emma bit her lip.

(((**)))

"Fuck it's tight in here." Tracker cursed, leading Sean down the narrow vent on his hands and knees. Sean nodded, biting his tongue down hard when something that felt sharp grazed against his thigh. He groaned, feeling it stop him from moving forward.

Laying on his stomach, he tried to shift so he could look down at what stabbed him in the thigh. A piece of the vent must have been broken when installed, because a small piece of sharp metal that was sticking up, was now engaged in his thigh and stuck. And fucking painful when he tried to move forward. He felt his blood begin to pour and groaned.

In front of him, Tracker banged his elbow down on a tile that landed down into the very room they were sneaking into for the fault. "And we made it." He smirked, jumping down.

When Sean didn't follow, Tracker looked up at the ceiling after throwing his duffle bag to the floor. "Sean, let's go!"

"I can't. Something is stuck in my fucking leg." As Sean spoke, Tracker moved a chair from the corner of the room to the spot he heard Sean coming from. He removed another tile and Sean now appeared before him, sweating and panting in pain.

"What is it?" Tracker asked.

Sean clenched his jaw and tried to move, "Broken metal I think. It's gone through my thigh."

"Stop moving." Tracker ordered, then reached up. "On the count of three, I'm going to just pull you out."

"No-"

"One." Tracker grabbed him, Sean struggled, but Tracker didn't even keep counting, he grabbed Sean and ripped him out of there, both of them tumbling to the floor.

Sean hissed in pain, grabbing his leg in pain and breathed heavily, getting up. "You didn't have to do that."

Tracker didn't reply to that. He gazed up at the ceiling and asked, "Is your DNA in the system?"

Sean growled but replied, "No." he got up, and limped over to Tracker. "Just my finger prints."

"So you're fine." Tracker confirms, but bent down into his duffle bag. "Wrap this around your wound though." He handed him duck tape.

Sean quickly wrapped it around his thigh like a bandage, bitting it to rip it off the tape and secure it around his bloody jeans.

Tracker began to get all their tools out, handing Sean a sledge hammer and then he carefully removed two small explosive devices out of the duffle bag. On his walkie talkie that was attached to his side, Lucas' voice came over it.

"I'm outside. Jane is waiting in the car ready for the signal."

Tracker grabbed the walkie and replied back, "Get the chain ready on the truck. We're getting the vault out now."

((((**))))

Emma sat a little paralyzed on the couch. She glanced between Jay and Manny and saw Jay taking this a little easier than Manny. Manny began to pace and tilted her head in disbelief, "Sean is robbing a church right now?"

"Sean and his family." Emma corrected but cringed.

"He's a theif."

"Yes.."

"Oh my god." She turned to Jay, "You helped him."

Jay raised his eyebrows at her, "I got 2 grand for taking some stupid night shift that nobody will ever find out about."

"You're a part of the this!"

Jay shrugged. Maybe it would have been better if Sean had told him what was truly going down but he didn't mind it. "I've been apart of stuff like this before Manny."

"Stealing and breaking into candy machines in highschool isn't like THIS, Jay!"

"Manny!" he walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Relax. Everything will be fine. Right?" he turned to Emma to make her agree with him. It wasn't helping though. Manny saw Emma glance worriedly at the clock behind them.

1:45.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked Emma, watching the blonde head quickly up the stairs. Manny and Jay shared a look and ran after her but stopped midway when Emma came back down the stairs, Peyton in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"I have to bring her to Tracker's. Sean told me if he wasn't back by 2, I had to." Emma answered. She cradled the sleeping girl to her body.

Manny followed Emma to the front door, "So **you're** apart of this too, Em!? You?" she couldn't believe it.

"Manny please," Emma begged, putting her sandles on and giving her best friend a desperate look. "You can't say anything."

Manny looked to be struggling with that plea. She then huffed and pouted," Fine! But you can not use Jay a-and Sean can't trick him into this again!"

"I'm a big boy, baby." Jay insisted. Manny glared at him but turned back to Emma who nodded. She'd atleast TRY not to make Jay part of this again. Sean insisted this was his last job anyways.

Suddenly they all jumped and turned as the door busted open. "Move, move!" Tracker yelled, carrying Lucas in and Jane on the other side helping him. Lucas was bleeding around his stomach and Jay quickly ran over to help take over from Jane.

Together with Tracker, Jay and him carried Lucas to the kitchen and pushed anything on it onto the floor to rest him upon it. Lucas cried out and clenched his stomach.

Emma's eyes widened, looking at the blood on Jane's hands. Jane's eyes were watery but she tried to be calm as she explained to Emma, "He got shot. It just grazed him, but I got to stitch him up fast. It must of got him deep-"

Emma honestly didn't care about that. "Where's Sean?" She demanded. She pushed Peyton into Manny's arms when Jane turned and went outside as Emma's eyes widened more, seeing the nervous look on Jane's face. Emma ran out after her but stopped in her tracks, her breath caught in her throat.

Sean was hopping down from in Tracker's van, his right leg covered in blood. Let alone, the van looked dented from an accident or something. Sean's hair was a little wet from sweat and still breathing heavily as he was in pain but trying to act strong as he saw Emma.

"Sean," Emma panicked, running over and Jane had tried to help him but he waved her away and promised Emma, "I'm fine, Em." "You're not fine! You're covered in blood!"

Even his shirt was covered. "This is from Lucas." He promised, "And I just stabbed myself in the leg. It'll be okay. Come on, let's get inside. Hurry."

Once inside, Jane went to work, getting her nurse kit. Sean stuck to a bottle of vodka as he watched his step sister work on stitching Lucas up who cried out in pain, and she kept dabbing his wound with dis-infectant.

"FUCK!" Lucas screamed. Tracker glanced at Sean and Sean just chugged his vodka again but winced from the hot painful throbbing in his leg. But he'd do anything to avoid having to go through _that._

Lucas now panted, catching his breath. "Get him some water," Jane ordered Jay who stood next to the fridge. She turned to glance at Emma next and then glanced at her kit, reaching in to grab her staple gun. She pushed it onto the blondes hands and Emma jumped. "Stitch him up." Jane told her.

Emma glanced at Sean who's eyes raised when he heard that. He glanced between both the girls who stared back at him. "OH hell no." he said.

Jane taunted, "You just going to bleed to death? Faint? Get an infection? Go into a coma?"

Sean rolled his eyes but then licked his lips nervously. He was feeling dizzy and he was pale. Who knew which theory would happen to him if he didn't tend his wound. Tracker even grabbed him and pushed him back onto the counter beside the sink.

"I-I can't do it." Emma stuttered, afraid. Jane gave her a look, trying to focus on her brother but taunted the blonde, "You wanna be a nurse right? Click this gun down on the wound when you've pushed the skin together that ripped apart and staple it back together. Just like stiches. Voila. That easy."

Emma cringed by the detailed description but nodded. Her hands shook, but she knew Sean needed help. She went to over to Sean in the corner who was now downing the vodka bottle as his brother had got a pair of scissors and ripped the duck tape off around Sean's thigh and then cut his jeans to see the wound easier. Both Tracker and Emma reacted strongly to the bad bloody wound.

"Just do it." Sean said, eyes up on the ceiling and head tilted back so he didn't have to see.

Emma bit her lip but nodded, then took the vodka from Sean. She cringed, hating to do it but Jane used all the dis-infection alcohol on Lucas. She poured the vodka on his leg and Sean gripped the edges, clenching his teeth tightly but cursed loudly, "FUCK!"

Tracker raised his eyebrows, impressed by Emma. Emma quickly cleaned his wound with a towel by the sink and then asked Tracker to help her, "push the other side towards me."

He nodded, doing so. Emma aimed the staple gun down at Sean's thigh, but her hazel eyes glanced up hesitantly at him. She didn't want to hurt him. Sean had more of a hard look now, waiting for it. He glanced at her, catching her eyes but nodded firmly. He trusted her. Emma looked very sorry as she began to staple down and Sean tried his hardest to stay still. Tracker grabbed his collar, trying to force his brother in place until Emma finished.

" _Mpfffff_ …." Sean was trying hard to hold back his screams. The gun kept stapling down. "GOD!" Sean finally yelled and panted, until the stapling finally stopped. "Is it done?"

"It's done." Emma promised softly, laying the staple gun down and cupping his face as he was panting heavily with glistening sweat around his forehead. He nuzzled her neck, and tried to catch his breath, his body shaking a little to reaction to that trauma.

"What happened?" Jay finally asked.

"Some random cop went by as we got the vault in the van. He saw us, shot at us, but we rammed our car into his and pushed him over a curb, tipping it. He got Lucas though when he shot." Tracker explained, then nodded at Sean, "This idiot got stuck in the vent by a sharp object."

Sean raised his head from off Emma's shoulder, glaring harshly at his brother and spat, "fuck off."

Emma rubbed his arms comfortably and looked over her shoulder to also give Tracker a look to shut up. He chuckled but nodded.

"So you pulled it off?" Jay asked, amazed. After a moment of nods and silence, Jay let out a long sigh. "Next time, let me in on it."

Tracker laughed, and Sean snickered. Sean always knew he saw a little criminal inside Jay. He wouldn't doubt Jay would want in if another job was in the works.

"Alright. We leave the vault here, in the basement. And we meet up in a few weeks when the heats gone down." Tracker announced.

Emma sighed in relief as they all agreed and started to get up to her. Lucas had Tracker's help to get up and he offered him a ride home with Jane. Jay went to go get Manny who was watching over Peyton, and then, they were all gone. A vault with 60 thousand dollars sat in Sean's basement. Emma sat in Sean's bed trying to sink that in.

"Em, you okay?"

Emma turned and crawled more into bed to be taken into Sean's arms. She was careful how close she cuddles, aware of his hurt leg. They faced another, and he caressed her hair, staring at her in astonishment. She did amazing tonight.

"You scared me for a second." Emma admitted in a whisper, her eyes saddening.

Sean smirked a bit, "Oh yeah?"

Emma shot him a look. "It's not funny. Seeing you, covered in blood…." She was loss of words when she thought about it again, her face looking flushed.

Sean frowned, then nodded. "Yea." He agreed. He wouldn't be too happy to see her like that either. "That's how I felt when I found out what happened to you."

Emma swallowed but nodded back. Now she understood. Thinking Sean was hurt, she went numb, and only heard her heart pounding rapidly in that moment.. She just felt _helpless._ He was her everything now. Without him, it would have been all wrong and would of never been the same.

"This **is** the last job….right?" she asked.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, staring back into her eyes. "Yea.." he drifted, but felt unsure about that and his stomach turned, feeling like he was lying to her. But he did promise her it was. Yet why did it feel it might not be? Why was the thrill of the vault downstairs making his viens pump with adrenaline again? That feeling was intoxicating. 60 grand split between him, Jane, Lucas and Tracker was 15,000. Minus 2,000 for Jay's cut.

He wanted a little more. He wanted to be comfortable. He wanted a good life. He wanted to support his family. He wanted to raise money for Peyton for when she was older, maybe start a collage fund. Best of all, he now wanted Emma to live here, with them, and pay this house off so they could live 'happily ever after' in it. Maybe he could buy her a car next. Get her through school without the heavy weight of debt on her shoulders.

"Move in with me." He bluntly said.

Emma blinked and then shook her head, "I.." she paused, "No, that.." what could she really say? Her heart was pounding happily and she could hear her thoughts wanting to. Living here with Sean? Sharing everything together? Sharing a life together? Sounded pretty perfect.

"Move. In. With me." He said again, smirking a little wider to her glare at him. She wasn't deaf, just shocked. "Come on," he begged, softening. "Peyton loves you too, Em. What's stopping you?"

"I don't know." Emma sat up and gazed down at him. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Fear of going too fast?" she whispered, "I don't want us to go too fast and burn out."

Sean sat up, cringing a bit from the pain still in his thigh but gazed at Emma with determination. "Em, we are not going to ever burn out." His eyes lingered down her body, "I think you know that." His eyes burned back into hers. Her heart melted.

"You don't know that." Her voice was venerable, and weak. Because she knew he did. And he was right.

She nearly shuddered as he leaned over, and began kissing up her neck, then moved her back down on the bed.

"Yes. I do."

From then on, she knew to just believe him. After all, she trusted him. Weather he was a criminal, a mechanic, or just being the man she'd always be in love with. She trusted him with everything.

… who knew this was going to happen by just some guy moving in next door.

Her life was now turned upside down. And she would not have it any other way.

THE. END… ?


End file.
